


闪点约定

by DCF_myby



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brave New World Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Bottom Enjolras, Bottom Grantaire, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Top Enjolras, Top Grantaire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCF_myby/pseuds/DCF_myby
Summary: 这样，纪律就制造出驯服的、训练有素的肉体，“驯顺的”肉体。纪律既增强了人体的力量（从功利的经济角度看），又减弱了这些力量（从服从的政治角度看）。——米歇尔·福柯《规训与惩罚》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 闪点（Flash Point），指规定的试验条件下，使用某种点火源造成液体汽化而着火的最低温度。

当1832号工具人头部以下全身赤裸，跪在他面前给自己做扩张的时候，格朗泰尔想起了自己失去处子之身的那个下午。那时盛夏的空气令人焦躁不安，邻居家盲眼的小姐姐披散着打满了结的蜷曲长发，把刚刚步入少年的格朗泰尔拉到阴暗的小巷，用棕色的手指掰着他的下巴，**看我**。她嘴里叼着各种奇异花纹的布料拼接成的裙摆，在格朗泰尔的注视下，将另一只手探入自己的下体。1832的动作和她一样不疾不徐，每一次抽插都没有丝毫犹豫，指关节上的唾液和体液微微发亮。

最终格朗泰尔被引导着进入她的阴道，她摩挲着胸前的檀木珠吊坠，嘴里喃喃念叨着：卡玛，卡玛，卡玛。

Karma，羯磨，因果。人生不过是黑暗中缠结起来的长线。比如要是格朗泰尔在那个十九岁的早秋，没有因为前一天在新生派对上纵欲过度，而趴在《让你幸福的简明经济学讲义》上睡着的话，他就会学到什么是帕累托改进。

**在没有人遭受不快的前提下，至少有一人变得更加快乐。**“它对于性刺激是非常敏感的，您看它光靠手指刺激，就几乎全硬了，”不辞辛劳把1832送货上门的委员会执行官，站在旁边微笑着介绍，“您再看它腹部、臀部和大腿的肌肉，真是再适合性爱活动不过了。”1832如同云石雕刻出来的胸膛起伏着，晃动着腰部配合自己手指的动作，黑色的面罩蒙住了他的整个头脸，只露出微张的、潮红的嘴唇，流露出低低的喘息，一个帕累托的幽灵游荡在格朗泰尔的客厅上空：这么一具肉体可不能浪费了。

工具人的面世，是新世界一项才华横溢的改进，再精密的自由世界，在概率法则的作用下也总有那么几个破坏者，但即便灵魂已经堕落，那些完整而有力的肉体，总归是无辜的。“您不必感到尴尬或不适，它听不到、看不到、也闻不到——”执行官耐心地对站在那儿手足无措的格朗泰尔解释道，后者的脸色猛然一变，让执行官嗤笑出声，“您在想什么呢，委员会从不执行肉体伤害，”肉体伤害是旧世纪、老古板、下等人的做法，“只是给它植入了耳腔和鼻腔气囊，连接着面罩，阻断了声音和气味而已。”

当癖好被引导，精神被治疗，那些被重新赋予快感与价值的肉体，就能再次加入到这个世界巨大的、狂热的快乐里。1832的喘息化作甜腻的呻吟，汗水在象牙白的肩膀上闪着光，当他又一次调整角度把手指伸入体内时，他扬起脸，冲着他看不到的、格朗泰尔的方向，轻轻咬了咬下嘴唇，然后那丰满的唇瓣又从牙齿间弹开。他腿间涨大的阴茎几乎是在同时跳动了一下。

格朗泰尔自己的阴茎也在运动裤里挺了起来。

这些工具人出现在橡皮粉和柠檬黄LOGO的电视节目上，肆无忌惮地享受着肉体快感，带来收视率、利润和擦着珠光眼影的女主持人做作的惊叹——“果然高质量的性爱会让皮肤更加细腻呢！”——同时再也没有死刑、苦役和监禁惊扰公民们良善的内心。帕累托改进。遗憾的是，格朗泰尔不是这种节目的粉丝，有幸成为本期的头等奖得主，还让他平时见了就发毛的执行官亲自跑到这偏僻的山里给他送奖品，只是因为他那天软性毒品有点上头，被路边抓住他衣角、眨巴着大眼睛的小女孩哄骗着掏光口袋，买了几百张彩票而已。

常言道，好人有好报，傻人有傻福。

“如果需要，您可以使用遥控器将腔道气囊关闭，之后很轻易就可以取出了，绝不构成任何伤害。”执行官把一个极简设计的方盒子塞到格朗泰尔的手里，“我们的建议是，为了您的体验，请在需要深喉时取下鼻腔气囊。”

1832俯下上身，似乎是想要换个更舒服的姿势，当他的脸贴上冰凉的瓷砖地面的时候，那洁白而结实的背部显著抖了一下，格朗泰尔胡乱接过盒子，感到有点儿头晕目眩。他脑子里全是这完美的肉体，以各种姿态出现在他家里的各种地方，这并不能怪他——作为一名居住在城市西方边界小山里的木雕技师，格朗泰尔一周只进城一次，卖掉作品、换来钞票、囤积日用储备，顺便在酒吧旁边快被劣质香精泡霉烂了的汽车旅馆里，完成性生活的KPI（独身是新世界绝不建议的选项，心理咨询师、两性公众号、刷着蓝墙的男子医院和刷着粉墙的玛丽亚诊所，都对没有性生活的人虎视眈眈）——他已经习惯了并不遮光的窗帘放进从左往右晃的灯光，把身边、身上或者身下人的肉体映成蓝色、紫色或者绿色的，可身前这人肆无忌惮地，让自己几乎是散发着柔光的身躯，暴露在午后的阳光中。

这要是在酒吧里，他就去请这人一杯酒，交换些嗑药心得，讲两个不太黄的黄色笑话，拍拍肩膀蹭蹭手指，再若有若无地把下身靠近。如果过程中并没有被打一个及以上的耳光的话，事就这么成了，一些繁琐无味的程序。（若是被打了耳光还能成，或许还有点乐趣。）

但像1832这样，割裂了空间直接带着不容置疑的美好肉体出现在你面前，捎带手还给自己做好了扩张的话，应该怎么办呢？格朗泰尔夹在原则、欲望和无限的可能性之中，无法做出行动，直到执行官提高了声音提醒他：“……先生。”

“啊，啊。”格朗泰尔清了清嗓子。

“基本介绍已经完成了，最后我们高度建议您提供它日常必须的营养、休息时间与适度的清洁——对了，它能够承受高频率的性爱，也能够在无人照管的状态下安静地待很久，这一点请您尽可放心。”为什么要强调这一点？格朗泰尔还是不明就里地点点头，于是执行官礼貌地笑道，“祝您生活愉快——另外，如同我刚才所说的那样，它需要等您的手势命令才会自慰——比如现在，它是不会碰自己的阴茎的。”

手势？什么手势？格朗泰尔眨巴眨巴眼睛，但最后半句话他总归听懂了。于是当执行官给他关上屋门，格朗泰尔就立刻蹲下身，扶起地上的1832——当他那布满做木雕留下的厚茧的手掌碰到1832光滑的肩膀，后者不自觉瑟缩了一下——1832在他的支撑下又回到了半跪的姿势，现在仰着脖子喘着粗气，阴茎肿胀着溢出透明的液体，高潮的临近让他甚至连身上也开始泛红，不舒服地扭动着，但他确实没有碰那儿一下。

然而，格朗泰尔并不知道他需要什么手势，我们也无从得知这位不好好听使用指南的人，那时到底是怎么想的。总之，经过一阵时间不长的拉拉扯扯，情形变成了：格朗泰尔岔着腿坐在地上，1832在他身前，靠着他的肩膀与前胸，然后格朗泰尔握着1832的右手，放到他那已经湿润了的阴茎上，1832从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟。

结果就是，1832开始在格朗泰尔的怀里自慰，手掌和阴茎接触的部分发出令人遐想的声响，上半身在格朗泰尔胸前蹭来蹭去，连呼吸也充满了欢愉，肩胛骨上散发出一种淡淡的焚香气味，像是神殿大理石柱子之间照下来的阳光。格朗泰尔到底是怎么想的呢？他万念俱灰地望着天花板，努力回忆着《让你幸福的简明经济学讲义》里到底有什么还能记得的概念，假装不知道自己的阴茎已经愤怒地完全挺立，抵住了1832裸露的尾椎骨。

当怀中的人的动作突然停下，然后开始一阵阵战栗，格朗泰尔干脆闭了眼睛不敢看。享受吧，超我叫嚣着，诚实面对你的欲望。1832的肤色、身型、声音，完全就是他喜欢的类型。甚至还有那样的嘴唇和牙齿，格朗泰尔想知道真做起爱来的时候，1832会不会咬住他的肩膀——不不不，不能想——应该说，就是因为每一项都恰好命中了他最喜欢的点，反而不能就这么上了完事。

你太搞笑了，超我说，哪儿有人那么特别，难道你还想搞什么仪式吗？

闭嘴。格朗泰尔紧闭双眼，咬牙切齿。一只手向后摸索到了他的裤裆那里，操。

“你等等你等等。”格朗泰尔抓住1832的手腕，后者顺从地停了动作，格朗泰尔却莫名觉得他对自己的反抗不以为然——好吧，顶了人家的尾椎那么久，确实是没什么说服力——但既然人家都乖乖挪开了手，格朗泰尔也只好放松了钳制，于是1832转过来面对着他，蒙着黑色面罩的脸几乎要贴近他的鼻尖。

这个看不到、听不到也闻不到的工具人，靠这么近在想什么呢？他们之间的空隙少得可怜，野马也，尘埃也，生物之以息相吹也，格朗泰尔可有正常的嗅觉。那悠久的焚香味和色情的体液味道混杂在一起，快要把他熏得失了智。这样不行，他想。虽然说不出原因，但如果点了“就地上他”这个选项，总觉得会发生一些糟糕的事情。

所以，他摸过旁边被扔到地上的遥控器盒子，按下按键关闭了执行官提到的“耳腔气囊”。

他只是想跟1832说两句话而已。

他没想到的是，这一举动实现了自己的另一个愿望：1832突然地、像被锐器刺中了一样地咆哮起来，然后一口咬住了他的肩膀。

那整齐的、贝壳一般的牙齿，同时也是锋利的。

突如其来的疼痛令格朗泰尔一瞬间失去了判断能力，当他反应过来的时候，怀疑自己闻到了血的腥味。刺痛猛然又加重了几分，是1832挪动着身体把侧脸贴到他的脖颈上，然而并没有松开嘴，格朗泰尔忍不住嘶了一声。1832用手捂住另一只耳朵，整个人开始发抖——但与刚才情欲诱发的颤抖完全不同，愤怒、挫败、焦急和不甘心，像被围困的野兽从皮毛间滴下鲜血，格朗泰尔听到那低吼轰隆隆地在旷野上回荡——不，他没有听到，这也不是真的吼叫，是什么东西闯入了他的精神图景。

“……哨兵啊。”

感官过载确实可以解释他的表现——但即便是曾经在塔里鬼混得天昏地暗，调戏各路哨兵小哥哥小姐姐的格朗泰尔，也没见过有人仅因为声音产生如此剧烈的反应——无论如何，在这种状态下无法建立起有效的精神屏障，于是格朗泰尔伸出手，放到哨兵的后颈上，试图进入后者的精神世界，虽然他精神触手课程的考核是C。

然后身边所有的一切都消失了。

**光，折射出来的所有色彩，空气的振动，弥散的气味分子，脚下的地面和头顶上的天空，快乐和痛苦，体系和范例，相关和因果。**

时间消失了。

他张开嘴，声带徒劳地振动着，却捕捉不到自己的话语。

**有人听得到吗有人听得到吗有人听得到吗有人听得到吗有人听得到吗有人听得到吗有人听得到吗有人听得到吗有人听得到吗有人听得到吗有人听得到吗有人听得到吗？**

仿佛是自己也无法解码的古老语言，通晓它的整个部族都早已化为了灰烬。

我在这里多久了？之前是什么样的？真的有过“之前”吗？

**——快醒来。**

“之前”，他曾经听到过。

“——！”格朗泰尔浑身冷汗地从那恐怖的虚空中逃脱出来，连声音也无法发出，他劫后余生，心有余悸，几乎要对眼前天旋地转，但确确实实是存在的空间和色彩，跪下来致以谢礼。这是什么——

1832倒是终于放开了他的肩膀，把头挤进他的怀里，耳朵紧紧地隔着衣服，贴着他的胸腔——格朗泰尔才发现，自己的心跳跳得异常之快，喘气都有些困难。这简直是死里逃生。

这是这个哨兵的精神世界？

只不过是一瞥而已，都已经让格朗泰尔庆幸自己肩膀上的伤口刺痛着，宣告着**我存在我存在我存在**。哨兵紧紧抓着他的衣襟，手指关节已经泛白，格朗泰尔叹息一声，去摸索旁边的遥控器。他从没接触过这样的痛苦与无助，他需要想想怎么办。

话说，这又是精液又是血又是汗的，能怎么办呢？

先洗澡吃饭吧。

耐心是新世界已经比较少见的、格朗泰尔身上为数不多比较贵重的品质。他拿纸巾给1832将就着擦了擦，就领着戴回了耳腔气囊的、终于冷静下来的哨兵，拉着他的手一路从客厅摸过去。卧室的门和门把，床的位置，衣柜，衣柜旁边是洗浴间的门，洗浴间的门把，洗手台，洗手池，旁边的牙膏和牙杯（得多准备一份），挂在架子上的毛巾（混用应该没什么关系吧），叠在上一层架子上的浴巾（或者你能辨认出特殊的一条），马桶和冲水按钮（行了摸一下就行啦），用以干湿分离的瓷砖门槛和磨砂玻璃（小心脚下），小架子上的洗发水和沐浴液（啊，那洗发水我拿走了，别弄混了）——1832全程都很安静，专注地用手指感受着每一个物件，直到格朗泰尔开了浴室的花洒，握着他的手去拧水龙头，向左变冷、向右变热，1832将手背贴近水流，自己试了一试，然后他——从唯一露出来的嘴巴来看——笑了。

他周身所有的空气都向这笑容屈服。格朗泰尔的心脏突然跳漏了一拍。

“你……洗个澡吧。我去做饭。”鉴于1832并不能听到，格朗泰尔实际上是在自言自语。

由于突然多了一个人，这个星期必须多下山一趟。格朗泰尔换了件干净衣服，对着冰箱想。话说回来，并没有几个向导会选择住在山里——毕竟站着把钱挣了对这些精神控制的天才来说，不是什么大问题。拥有信用，拥有所有；操纵人心，操纵一切。如果你能够调控感官、编制梦境、徒手建造乌托邦，那么制造一批消费者，无非弹指之劳。那些嘴唇在所有的屏幕上跳动：**听我的，听我的，难道你不想变得更开心？**无数政客和商家来到这里，擦洗得一尘不染的豪华轿车把塔团团包围，向还没毕业的向导们，捧出许诺和协议，如果格朗泰尔能够走上这条康庄大道的话，他就不用像现在这样隐姓埋名，唯恐那些求贤若渴的眼睛，发现有个向导竟然居住在深山老林——可是。

人生不过是黑暗中缠结起来的长线。他记得塔里哨兵向导们的信息素汇集成彩虹色的花路，记得女孩们短裤制服下，牛奶色、焦糖色和咖啡色的大腿，记得那些会让体液也变得五颜六色的鸡尾酒，记得快乐的洗衣工们对此也毫无意见。他记得雪松小姐的黑皮高跟靴和耳光，麝香先生九浅一深的性爱技巧，记得蒙德里安床单上四具纠缠的肉体，**让人开心就是爱，让自己开心就是自由**。他也记得，事情是在什么时候，突然无聊得令人难以忍受。

格朗泰尔听到水声停了。

他放下刀，弯腰确定了烤箱的时间，然后便走到浴室里，看到1832拿着浴巾，慢慢地沾掉身上的水珠，动作优雅得就像天鹅清理自己的羽毛。但是，天啊，他的肩背。“你都不怕烫的吗？还是不会调水温？”格朗泰尔让他转过去检查背上那一大片红痕，热水鞭笞过的白皙皮肤，不过好在只是轻微烫伤，1832听不到他的声音，只是状若无辜地歪了歪头。

“你等等。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，出去卧室的床头柜里翻出凡士林软膏，挤在手心里抹到1832的背上。凡士林，一种烃类半液态混合物，适用于润肤、烫伤和人体润滑，居家旅行必备佳品——但是不可以食用。格朗泰尔抓住了1832从自己的背上沾了软膏，就要往嘴里伸的手，“别吃，吃饭。”

1832和他对峙了几秒，还是乖乖放下了手，被他领到了卧室里，但随后便以扭来扭去的方式拒不配合格朗泰尔让他套上衣服的意图，至于裤子，只要格朗泰尔一碰到他胯骨周围，1832就会带着愉快的颤抖贴过来，格朗泰尔只得作罢。话说到底都有哪些手势啊？他把1832领到餐椅上坐下，自己去完成晚餐的准备，端着烤牛排出来时却发现1832跪在地上，好像格朗泰尔有什么奇怪的性癖一样，虽然他在塔里曾经十分勇于探索，但是他真的没有。

真的没有吗？当1832趴到格朗泰尔的大腿上，且由于无法交流，格朗泰尔只能拿手指去按那柔软的下唇，示意他张嘴的时候，格朗泰尔还是陷入了自我怀疑。那嘴唇也太软了，牙齿还轻轻地擦过了他的指尖。1832倒是相当自如，俯下身仔细地咀嚼被切碎的牛排，一点味道也不想放过去，再次抬起头的时候全身都闪耀着欢快。自己做的饭有人吃就是不一样。格朗泰尔继续给他喂切好的牛排、泡了奶油汤的面包和淋了酱汁的土豆泥、沙拉里的小西红柿、松子仁和生菜，1832的第一口往往都是试探性的，之后便品尝得极为专注，令格朗泰尔忍不住摸了摸他蒙着面罩的脑袋。

听说，退行是相互的。格朗泰尔拿着胡萝卜条接近了1832的嘴唇，在后者乖乖张开嘴巴的时候又缩了回去，如此这般逗了两轮，才终于把萝卜条喂了进去，1832依旧乖顺，看起来一点儿也不生气。但是，在格朗泰尔下一次把手抚上1832的嘴角让其张嘴的时候，1832出其不意地凑上前来，湿润、柔软、温暖的嘴唇包裹住他的指尖，舌苔扫过他的指腹，然后带着力度咬了他的手指。还没等格朗泰尔叫痛，1832就把那被咬的位置，放在唇间舔舐和亲吻，疼痛马上转变成了酥麻。

至于格朗泰尔为什么就满脸通红地趴在了桌上，我们存而不论。

可以确定的是，格朗泰尔并不是一直都这么没出息的。那时他年轻气盛，也是响当当一条好汉，穿梭在五光十色的幻境之中，准备好了尝试一切。如果在轻型致幻药、带着重影的肉体和情趣玩具嗡嗡的震动声中颠倒三天三夜的话，当你终于带着偏头痛，拖着浑身酸痛的肌肉走到兜头洒下的午后阳光里，你会禁不住思考，身体快感的极限究竟在哪里？**我在找什么？**那时格朗泰尔绝不会像现在这样，与侧过身去安静地蜷起来的1832，躺在一张床上相安无事，听着那个似乎习惯了只占用一点小空间的、所谓的“工具人”的呼吸声，盯着天花板发呆，**我在找什么？我的酒杯已经满了。**

格朗泰尔的卧室面积不大，一张凑合算是双人床的床摆在中间，就没什么位置可以打地铺了。那天晚上，他也是在这样狭小的、装潢寒酸的房间里，从轻型致幻药的后劲中醒来，发现自己面对的是滚滚浓烟。床伴躺在另一边的地板上，怎么推也不动一下。**火焰啊。**如果是哨兵或许还能有办法，他不该来郊区找普通人的。普通……人。**告诉我我在找什么。**之后一切都发生的鬼使神差，深夜里仓皇的出逃，仿佛是无价珍宝的新鲜空气，调换的牙医记录，小时候外祖父在文明的边界，曾经有过一处打猎用的小屋——最后躺在这里，看着森林上方寂静的月光落进来，照亮了1832的脊背。

那脊背有规律地缓缓起伏，像是刷成米白色的堤坝隔开横流的江水。

格朗泰尔不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但是当他早晨醒来，1832还保持着同样的姿势，执行官说过工具人能够“自己安静地待很久”，所言非虚。格朗泰尔花了一整个上午的时间，领着1832把他家里摸了个遍，途中还忍不住对着听不到的人，讲起了自己是怎么把餐椅捡回来修修好的故事。1832来到客厅只有一扇宽的落地窗前的时候，已经接近早上十一点，他伸手抚摸着玻璃，沐浴在明媚的日光里，虽然依旧紧抿着双唇，格朗泰尔却也看出了他喜欢这个地方。于是在给1832喂完午饭——并且又因为烤鸡排上滴落的柠檬酱被舔了手指——之后，格朗泰尔又把人带回了窗前，1832微不可闻地、长长地叹了口气，似乎是安下了心。

格朗泰尔的木雕工作室，是之前紧邻平房的仓库改装而来。当他雕了一下午有钱小姐们喜欢的猫猫狗狗，从工作室回来时，1832还在窗前站着。

黄昏时层次丰富的阳光一直是格朗泰尔所欣赏的，现在它们落在1832侧身的轮廓上，金光把他的锁骨和胸膛勾勒得锋利，却又让他小腹上的绒毛显得柔软。1832站得笔挺，背部、腹部和臀部的肌肉是如此完美，不论格朗泰尔站在门口呆愣了多久，这段时间内他都没有挪动哪怕一根指头。应该说，格朗泰尔怀疑他从中午到现在，压根没有动过。1832就静默地站在那里，停滞的时间，不可忽视的存在，毋庸置疑的美。雕像——不，木头不是最合适的材质，需要——

格朗泰尔感到口干舌燥。

我刚才雕刻的，都是些什么？他已经做木雕做了六年，但与这样的躯体相比，不过是大片食之无味的可燃垃圾。整个房间的质量，都在往那一扇落地窗前的画面集中，而画中之人毫无自觉，沉默地守望着即将落下的太阳。格朗泰尔的心脏跳得很快，小腹也开始收紧，**我在找……**黄昏时分的光线变幻得很快，格朗泰尔回过神时夜幕已冉冉升起，落日消散成了遥远的余晖，两个人中先动起来的反而是1832，他左右扭了扭脖子，发出清脆的咔嗒声，然后满足地靠着玻璃窗滑下，坐到了地上，这个时候格朗泰尔才想起来要做饭。1832对阳光远去后的玻璃窗并无留恋，在吃晚餐时再次顺从地趴在了格朗泰尔腿上，格朗泰尔恍惚觉得他的皮肤还冒着热气，那是太阳亲吻过的证据，他忍不住轻轻摸了摸1832的肩膀，这种感情应当如何命名？

格朗泰尔一直琢磨着这事，导致晚餐又变成了一场对1832的精心投喂，自己反倒没吃上几口。这不是什么好迹象——要知道，1832只不过是找了扇落地窗站了半天而已，四舍五入等于什么也没做。格朗泰尔慢慢地平复自己的呼吸：他最好赶快习惯这一点。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我是现实。  
你是现实。  
而太阳  
是唯一的种子。  
——贡萨洛·罗哈斯《太阳是唯一的种子》

1832确实给了他习惯的机会：这种行为在接下来的几天里，变成了某种模式。那雕像一般的躯体几乎整个白天都站在窗前，阳光从早晨的柔软变成中午的炽烈，再变成傍晚的五彩斑斓，在他结实的胸腹部形成不同的阴影。格朗泰尔为什么知道得这么清楚呢，因为他把手头雕刻成型、等待磨光和上蜡的作品们全弄到了主屋里，在给它们仔细抛光的间歇，还能抬头看1832几眼。如果有什么地方，像新世界宣扬爱与自由一样需要祭拜太阳，一定会有一座这样的雕像，用自己的身体迎接日光。格朗泰尔怀着平静和激动这两种逻辑上不能共存的心情，在见证什么呢？

当太阳完全落下，电力接替了照明的职责，那雕像就重新变得柔软，身体散发出温度与焚香的气味，趴在格朗泰尔的腿上，或者睡在格朗泰尔的旁边。抛却什么东西，正在嗓子里和心里累积这件事情，格朗泰尔的生活倒是变得规律了几分。

但是今天，那个梦又来了。

**快醒来。**

排枪齐射，炮弹在头顶炸响，怒吼、哀叫以及野蛮的践踏声。熟悉的巢穴正在坍塌，鲜花面对于枪口，日光被雷鸣遮蔽。**快醒来。**

格朗泰尔熟练地从一片寂静中苏醒，他知道这仍然是梦境。方才令木制墙板瑟瑟发抖的声音已经止息，只剩下刺鼻的硝烟味四处弥漫，战斗正在收尾。你为什么还在这里？

他晃晃悠悠地把桌子上的酒瓶扫到地上，还没喝完的酒渗入地板缝隙里。**要来不及了。**格朗泰尔强撑着站起来，宿醉让他的世界天旋地转。要去那里。火苗的跳动还没有停止，还有什么正在燃烧。**木头？硝石？还是给诸神的献祭？**他跌跌撞撞地冲着那燃烧气味的来源走去，沿途空间正在扭曲，所见都是辨认不清的投影，唯一能确定的是光明正在收敛羽翼，**在漫长的黑夜来临之前，到最后的火焰那里去，快一点快一点快一点——**

在终于感受到那火光的热度时，格朗泰尔伸出手去。

浓重的火药味拥他入怀，那是从漆黑大地下发掘出的火种，他贪婪地呼吸着这些残存的证明，**我赶上了吗？**它意外地并不烫人，反而是温和柔软，像极了——

格朗泰尔脑子里七拼八凑了半晌，才弄明白自己正从背后紧紧抱着1832，还把鼻子埋在人家脖子和肩膀的交界那里。现在没有排枪和炮弹，只有窗外寂静的月光，可是那硝烟味确确实实存在着，他又嗅了嗅。1832。

1832的信息素不是焚香。

他知道他应该放手，应该转过身去继续试着入睡，就像之前他每一次做这个梦，并在伸出手时惊醒的时候，所做的那样。可是梦里他拖着不听使唤的双腿，是那样焦急地追赶着这样的味道，格朗泰尔忍不住又深吸了一口，这是新世界再也找不到的味道。它令他安心。

在他拖延着不肯放手的时候，1832动了动，转了过来，似乎反应了片刻，然后把一只手伸进了格朗泰尔的衣服下摆。

“这不是我的什么手势——”格朗泰尔徒劳地解释道，月光落在1832的肩膀上，火药味更浓烈了。1832把他的衣服下摆撩起，凑近去试探性地在他的胸口处舔了舔，让格朗泰尔的脑子陷入了完全的混乱。他依旧轻微地挣扎着，不肯配合1832那令人发麻的舌尖，然后1832突然用力，翻身而起跨坐到了格朗泰尔的身上。

月夜，火药，完美的裸体。这是可以搭配到一起的吗？

**神啊，我——**

1832抓起他的右手，那指腹和掌心都布满了茧子的右手，放到自己的胸膛上，从上往下地轻轻滑过了自己的乳头。格朗泰尔感觉到那乳尖在他的手掌下立刻就变硬了。1832控制着格朗泰尔粗糙的手掌，抚摸过自己的锁骨、胸肌和小腹，口中时不时地发出轻微的叹息。

格朗泰尔知道自己的阴茎已经抵住了1832的下体，1832又把格朗泰尔的手，放到自己挺立起来的乳头上，**左胸**，**心跳**，几乎是带着笑意地，用听不到声音的人特有的奇怪语调，说出了格朗泰尔听到的第一句话——

“不行？”

刹那间言语变得苍白，逻辑变得无力，在格朗泰尔把1832压到身下的时候，他听到那人快活地轻声笑了。这个时候，房间里的温度开始升高。格朗泰尔伸手去床头柜摸凡士林，**一种烃类半液态混合物**，1832则毫不客气地将手探入格朗泰尔的睡裤里，握住那饱胀起来的阴茎，用指腹摩挲着敏感的前端，溢出来的液体起到了润滑的效果，火光跳动在每一寸神经，格朗泰尔咬住了牙。当格朗泰尔好不容易把沾了白色软膏的手指，伸到1832的入口旁，1832仁慈地授予了他主动权，反手把格朗泰尔透明的前列腺液抹到自己的胸腹上，这道痕迹炫耀一般地在月光下兀自发亮，**这双手可以杀人**。在1832的配合下，扩张并没遇到什么障碍，当格朗泰尔的两根手指，轻轻按到那一点上，1832猛然绷紧了下体的肌肉，吐出一声满是情欲的哀鸣，格朗泰尔还没反应过来，就被推开了手，再次按倒在床上。

卧室变得更热了。

格朗泰尔的阴茎缓缓没入了1832的体内，内壁立刻绞了上来，那里已经湿润，却又滚烫得吓人，“被融化掉”是一个老套粗俗的比喻，**可是我可以死在这里啊**。1832往下坐的时候会放松括约肌，抬起自己的身体时又会收紧。那样的动作，优美而有力的肢体，布满汗水的躯干，湿漉漉的嘴唇，伸展了的脖颈，**他们告诉我没有人独一无二**。毫无顾忌的纵情叫喊回荡在整个卧室里，格朗泰尔能感觉到自己的信息素也在溢出，这气味和地火相比不过是毫无意义的酒精，可是灼热从阴茎烧上了他的大脑，半生半死间他只觉得1832摇动的身影无比耀眼，月色不过是苍白无力的薄纱，徒劳地抵抗着亮丽的岩浆涌出山顶，**太阳正在猛烈燃烧，能量正在空间中失散，铁正在倒下来变成尘埃**，他让1832把右手按在自己的胸口，转移过来的体重对峙着他跳动的心脏，而他的手则扣住1832的臀部往下按，手指几乎掐进肉里，**如果世界末日竟是如此美丽**，固执的、令人厌恶的酒精味儿缭绕在灰黑色的炸药上空，酒馆里的蜡烛无声地晃动，**那么火焰啊，火焰啊，归来吧**。

很难确定之后发生的一切，是真实还是梦境。他有没有拉着1832的手，去洗浴间为对方清理？他有没有在热水流下，亲吻1832那柔软的嘴唇？他有没有把1832按在墙上，1832有力的腿环着他的腰，再次——

第二天格朗泰尔在床上醒来，周围闻起来像是爆炸过后的废墟，天空已经亮起，1832已经在客厅里，等候太阳再次自东而西，可是这次雕像上隐约落了红痕，是情欲的、落入人间的证据。这一天的早餐，格朗泰尔哼着小曲儿，给松软的、金黄色的、热气腾腾的华夫饼，淋上厚厚一层蜂蜜，然后是奶油冰激淋。

他就是心情比较好而已。

或许“心情比较好”确实是个偏于保守的估计，准确的说法是他似乎踩在云雾里，打开手机就想把自己知道的所有性爱KOL都打赏一遍。那天晚上以来，他再不能把那来自于旧战场的火药味，跟静默的、袅袅上升的神香味弄混，实际上，1832信息素的气味似乎更加浓烈了，不出多久就席卷了他小小的平房。**干呀，干呀，干呀。**烈火从卧室烧到洗浴间、烧到客厅、烧到厨房，一个夜晚1832躺倒在他的餐桌上，塑料餐具掉了一地，那洁白修长的双腿环住他的腰、发力往回扣，催促着他进入得再快一点、再深一点，现在、必须、立刻、马上，**真的一模一样**，格朗泰尔想。他还发现在被投喂的乖巧安静之下，1832对餐食实际上也怀着那种急切的热情，尤其喜欢温度和口感混杂的食物——冰激淋配华夫饼、酥皮面包壳裹七分熟的牛排、一整片生菜包住切碎的烤肉末——其实并不需要那么好吃，豆腐块上插酸黄瓜片什么的也可以，但是格朗泰尔（竟然）是一个自我要求比较严格的人，于是他下山买来一堆没试过的食材，挑战着各种烹饪方式，几近黔驴技穷。

只要是没吃过的菜色就可以。有一天1832兴奋地、咕嘟咕嘟地喝起了格朗泰尔的炖汤，格朗泰尔自己一尝却呛了个半死，才发现手抖把橄榄油加成了芥末油，他抢过1832的碗时后者一副莫名无辜的样子，甚至还带了点儿被夺食的委屈，总之格朗泰尔最后含着冰镇酸奶给1832口了一次，作为自己良心的补偿（自然地，1832兴奋到声音都带上了哭腔）。

神奇的是，在这接天连夜的厨艺挑战中，格朗泰尔保持了预算平衡。这主要是因为他的木雕作品，从天真可爱的小动物，转变成了溢价最高的情色雕像——它们以各种姿态迎接着高潮，同时也享受着委员会制定的税收减免条款，当格朗泰尔掏出几件试制的、双腿大张的完美人体作品，分销商吹了声口哨，露出一脸“你终于上道了”的笑容，掏出平板记啊记啊，最后拍拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，让他回去等好消息。

格朗泰尔走出分销商的库房时是下午一点，天色却变得晦暗，当他在连锁超市完成了采购时，雨已经下了起来，中断了连续的十几个晴天。1832还在家里嗷嗷待哺，他原本的计划是在酒吧找个相对密闭的空间，随便打个炮了事，扮演什么角色都可以，但不知为何，那里浓重的人造香水味，花香、果香和古龙水熏得格朗泰尔脑袋痛，舞曲的鼓点也让他喘不上气来，他随便调笑了一下就从后门落荒而逃，这个时候雨下得很大。

这样没法开车上山。格朗泰尔不得不在卡车里等雨变小，看着雨幕隔开他和周围的世界。世界变得多快啊，格朗泰尔一下一下地敲着方向盘。一周一次的约炮记录是某种交换，允许他在这个光怪陆离的新世界存活下来——他可不想被各种阳痿治疗广告精准投放、千里追杀，它们会撺掇他看一个摇摆的钟表默念**我行我行我行**，或者煮熟并切分一些动物的性器官（虽然这也是1832没吃过的东西），宣称自己有长期固定性伴侣倒是可以证明生理功能很正常，那便让社区心理医师玻璃缸里游动的金鱼来疗愈你的内心吧。**所有公民要一起快乐地生活啊**，雨水撞击在他的车顶和前车窗。

格朗泰尔终于打开家门的时候，时间已接近晚上七点。他按亮日光灯，看见沙发的坐垫被丢到了地上，旁边的矮茶几也挪了个位，而1832抱着双膝，缩在落地窗边的角落里，或者说，他是被困住了。格朗泰尔扔下购物袋跑过去，看到1832肩膀和胳膊上满是淤青、手背上则是红白交错的指甲抓痕，当他心疼地拿起那只手时，1832轻轻吸了口气，抬起了头——他的表情依旧被面罩所遮盖，手上却蹭了一下格朗泰尔的指腹，然后便紧紧握住了那布满老茧的手，甚至捏得格朗泰尔有些疼。

落地窗外一片漆黑。格朗泰尔半跪着把1832搂入怀里，1832便立刻抱了上来，呼吸异常沉重，口中意义不明地喃喃自语，回应着外面淅淅沥沥的雨声。如果是晴天，这晒过的皮肤会更加温暖，格朗泰尔抚摸着1832的脊背，这是连我都能感觉到的差别，何况是触觉极度敏锐的哨兵？他安抚地吻着1832的侧颈，又像在表达一些不能被接收的歉意，然后把1832从地上慢慢拉起，带到卧室、能打开的飘窗那里。

“没事的，你看，只是下雨而已。”

格朗泰尔一边膝盖跪在飘窗的坐垫上，拉着1832的手伸出窗外，一颗水珠落下来，破碎在1832的指尖上，让他略微扬起了下巴。他们又等了一会儿，然后1832收回手，将湿漉漉的指尖放在唇边舔了舔，发出一声长长的叹息。

“我这人不怎么看天气预报的，要是你不晒太阳会不舒服，以后我就不挑下雨的日子去——”**不要为别人牺牲你的自由**，格朗泰尔说到一半皱了皱眉。既然1832听不见他所说的话，这也算不上什么承诺。实际上，1832依旧对着自己接了雨水的手发着呆，嘴巴无声地开开合合，最终咽了一口口水，断断续续道：“……时、间？”

“你饿了吗？”格朗泰尔条件反射地问道，而1832只是自顾自地用手抚摸着铝合金的窗框：“时间、不知道。”

雕像静默无言，迎接着太阳的东升西落。

失去了光线、声音和气味，但日光终究毫无偏私，隔着玻璃温暖了他的肩脊。

格朗泰尔忍不住凑过去，在1832的嘴角吻了吻，拿起他的右手，在那手心画了一个月亮。这里所有的时间都只显示在电子屏幕上，去哪里才能买到带指针的古董钟？1832惊讶地、小声地抽了口气，面对着自己的手掌心，手握成拳又放松，仿佛要抓住那儿的什么奇迹，格朗泰尔只是画了个简单的符号而已。1832最终还是把手握起来，放在嘴边轻轻地笑了，像小孩子偷到了糖果，格朗泰尔的心要化了。精细、精细、更精细。

雨下了一夜，他们就着雨声（只有格朗泰尔一个人能就着雨声）在床上相拥，他顾忌着1832的淤青本想温和行动，节奏却再次被那人仿佛要刺破黑夜的热情夺走。格朗泰尔睁开眼睛的时候，雨已经停了，清晨的阳光重新包裹着他，伴随着若有若无的火药味，前一天酒吧刺鼻的香精早已被洗净，他抓着头发来到落地窗边，拉起1832的右手画了一个圈，八点。下一次他停下手中的雕刻，走过去在1832的手掌里画了两个圈，那云石雕像露出一个微笑，唇瓣上有光点在跳跃，十点。画三个圈的时候1832正趴在他的腿上吃饭，画完四个圈格朗泰尔趴在桌子上小憩了一会儿。下午四点的时候格朗泰尔走到落地窗旁，不知是不是因为昨天的大雨，总觉得今日的天空尤其高远辉煌，他不禁在1832身旁也看了会儿，于是这次的画圈发生在四点零七。说好的精细呢。

太阳照耀在这林间的空地，更远的地方是树木掩映，格朗泰尔第一次干扰了神像的沉默守望，握住1832的手，带着他出了门，走向屋后的空地。1832通过“咯咯地笑着不停扭动”拒绝了穿鞋，于是那云石般的赤脚踩在已经被阳光烘烤干了的草坪上，格朗泰尔跟在他的身边，注意着地上有没有碎石和瓦砾。一步，两步，三步，1832的步子迈得很慢，但步幅如此稳定，简直可以用来丈量道路距离。前方的树林里，丁达尔效应带来灼灼的光束，1832在空地正中停下，此时太阳已经向西方偏斜，他向着天空伸出了右手，顿时所有的光线凝聚到他一个人的身上，为他的背肌镀上璀璨的黄金。

日光从他的指缝间洒下，一会儿后1832收回了手，突然迈开长腿大步向丛林走去，格朗泰尔立刻赶上去扶，但1832扬起胳膊甩开了他的手，这哨兵的力气其实很大。前进，前进，像是士兵正要奔赴战场，风环绕着行进的身躯。在1832将要径直撞到树上之前，格朗泰尔加快步子，伸手隔在了他们中间，1832的胸口、格朗泰尔的手臂与粗糙的树干之间只剩一丝空隙时，那人奇迹般地停了下来，摸索到格朗泰尔的胳膊（动作之轻柔让格朗泰尔汗毛倒立），又摸索到前方虬结的树皮，然后便冲着那深不见底的密林耸耸肩，露出如梦初醒的微笑，转过身子，拍了拍格朗泰尔示意他放下手，**回去吧**。

“让我看看你的脚！”

1832往回走的步子不如之前爽利，甚至有点微妙的不对称，格朗泰尔追上去拽住他，让他抬起左脚，发现一块尖利的碎石片刺进了他的脚掌，裂口流出鲜血，格朗泰尔还在想着镊子和消毒水的时候，1832似笑非笑地哼了一声，不以为意地伸手直接拔出那碎石片扔到一边，抬脚就要继续走，结果被格朗泰尔迎面抱住。

“不是，我说，你这也过分了点吧，”格朗泰尔在他耳边说道，你不心疼我还心疼呢。他转过身去，将1832的胳膊抬到自己的肩膀上，后者发出一声带着惊讶的“嗯哼”，但是没有反抗，最后格朗泰尔弯下腰，把1832背了起来，手支撑着那光裸的、洁白的大腿：“你还有点重。”

1832听不到他的评价，双手在他的颈前交错，安静地伏在他背上。

格朗泰尔能感觉到那胸膛平稳地起伏，眼前是阳光继续照耀着草地。日光转变成暖橙色的时候，他们再次坐在落地窗前，格朗泰尔用棉棒沾着酒精，清理着那道伤口旁边小小的砂石颗粒，1832十分配合，仿佛完全不在意疼痛，一直到格朗泰尔给他的脚掌贴上胶布，顺便拉过他的手画了六个圆圈，两人都没有发出声音。屋子里很安静，能够听到远处归巢的鸟鸣，下一次在手上画画就不是圆圈，而是一个月亮了。今天又是普通的一天，日子仿佛会这样一直继续下去。

过了几天，格朗泰尔收到了这几年最高的一笔订金，而裸体的缪斯依旧站在窗前，对背地里进行的财色交易浑然不知。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但是他的选择具有植物生长的性质，正如一粒扔掉的豆子进行选择，要么发芽，要么仍旧是粒豆子。——帕特里克·聚金斯德《香水》

有钱的话，就可以买衣服。

很久以来，格朗泰尔在大型购物中心的活动范围仅限于负一层的连锁超市和一层永远在促销的快消服装品类，但这次他从三楼拎了件深红色的真丝睡袍下来，自动扶梯上方是巨大的透明天顶。分销商刚才热情地祝贺他前脚走运地中了“工具人”大奖，后脚又在事业上咸鱼翻身，在性爱和消费这两个人生基本点，都有了长足的长进——格朗泰尔想着这睡袍的标价牌，回顾了自己的物质生活水平，暗自对此表示怀疑。

新业务的试行期，重要的是保持轻资产，所以他这两批做的都是些低成本的小玩意儿，可爱的木制姑娘小伙们光着身子，趴在桌上、冰箱门上、手机上搔首弄姿，冲着顾客们露出瞳孔散大、面色潮红的经典款高潮笑容——据说反响相当不错。格朗泰尔计算着订单上的金额，要是能按这个势头下去，他下次就有本金做一些……更大的东西，回头还得跟油漆供应商联系——当然，前提是1832的敏感皮肤，能被这次的睡袍满足。

到底是谁有了“长足的长进”啊。

格朗泰尔已经当了五天半的人肉时钟了。前天上午1832离开了落地窗前，认真地在客厅里绕了一圈又一圈——沙发，三步；沙发边缘到餐桌，两步；餐桌到大门旁的墙壁拐角，五步。为了保证每步一样长，1832绷紧了全身的肌肉，于是过程很喜感，成果很喜人：他开始在格朗泰尔的客厅里自由行动，只需要间或去摸一摸窗玻璃，这迫使格朗泰尔不能在客厅里乱丢鞋子、购物袋和报废的设计稿，东西用完必须物归原位，极大地损害了这位木雕技师的生活品质，上哪儿说理去。

——可是你看这扶梯上呈平行线移动的人群，头顶包围着天窗的巨幕广告，所有的笑容都是千篇一律，格朗泰尔真的很好奇1832接下来会做出什么事情。他离开的时候午后电台恰好开始，购物中心的广播奏起了精心设计的欢快音乐，**多买点多买点多买点**，每天下午四点，不见不散。格朗泰尔忍不住往手心里画了个圈。

深红色的布料乖顺地躺在印着logo的纸袋里，是格朗泰尔一眼挑中的颜色，用纯粹的红去配纯粹的白，格朗泰尔没想到自己还挺古典。所以，当他进了门，看到1832左臂上一片鲜红，在夕阳下如同珊瑚一般一束束蔓延生长，他还以为自己出现了幻觉。

1832坐在沙发上，右手拿着原本放在餐桌上的雕刻刀，往胳膊上又划了一道刀口。

他的动作轻松平稳，仿佛只是剪开了一张白纸。

“你在干什么？你要干什么？”格朗泰尔把大包小包全扔在地板上，他忘了1832听不到他说话，冲过去抓住那人拿刀的手，而1832只是点点头，仿佛是说了声下午好，便把右手往格朗泰尔虎口相反的方向一扭，挣脱了他的控制。眼见那沾了血的刀片又要落下，格朗泰尔迎上去抱住了1832，用自己的身体隔开他的两只手。向导技能是非用不可了，格朗泰尔贴近他的侧脸，**为什么要这么对自己？**

预想中狂风骤雨般的情绪未到来，只是漫天漫地白茫茫的一片，问题不对，格朗泰尔不得不眯起眼睛，他……并没有怎么对自己。

1832的心跳贴着他的心跳，平稳而有力，而他垂下的左臂上，刀口一道道平直整齐，连间距都相差无几，绝不是精神紧张者的作品。1832不是第一次受伤。那被随意拔出碎石片的、滴着血的脚掌，那洗澡时背上大片的烫伤——

他并不惧怕疼痛。

那一天，格朗泰尔煮坏了汤，而1832无知无觉，大口大口地喝着。

带着对所有新的食物一视同仁的热情。

格朗泰尔失去了力气，几乎是趴在1832的怀里。他懦弱又无能，那曾经在1832的精神世界里见识过的、吞噬天地的虚空，连回想一下他都要发抖。在那样永无开始、永无结束的饥饿和孤独里，但凡有什么能碰他一下，疼痛和性快感又有什么差异？哨兵的感官比他敏锐太多，大脑曾经习惯的是怎样的运作速度，一朝信息通路全部被切断的话——

断绝了和现实的联系，头脑会本能地开始吸收一切。刀伤与高潮简化成“触觉”，苦涩与甜美简化成“味道”，锈迹与光明简化成“色彩”，**善与恶简化成“人性”**。委员会从不执行肉体伤害——肉体折磨终究无法屈服人心，可以休息了，再也不需要了——压迫者和被压迫者之间、千百年来鲜血淋漓的缠斗已经终结，对立已经不存在，**晚安**。

美妙的梦境里，独角兽成群结队，一口一口地吹着彩虹色泡泡。

1832的手臂上鲜血汩汩，但是没关系，消了毒上了药，拿纱布包扎起来，总有一天会痊愈的。格朗泰尔今后只要记得把刀具收好，一切都可以照常运行，继续给他做好吃的，带他晒太阳，照料他的饮食起居，性爱热烈，空气清新，**让人开心就是爱，让自己开心就是自由**——的确，总想着让同一个人开心有点奇怪，但格朗泰尔既然不明不白就抛弃了向导可以走的康庄大道，自然是可以有那么点儿奇怪的——对啊，他不是已经跑来山里了么？逃出来不就为了这个么？还有什么好不满的呢？

继续啊。照顾他，保护他，他需要你。往他的手上画太阳月亮和星星。

消毒水和绷带就在旁边，茶几下的抽屉里；雕刻刀可以放回到工作室，1832还没去过的地方。都只是一个选项的事情。

幸福的生活只在咫尺之遥。

——我所做的一切，和拿刀往他身上割，也没什么区别啊。

茶几上有个易拉罐，装了些零零碎碎的小工具。格朗泰尔吻了1832的左手手背，鲜血蹭到了他的衣服上。冷静，慢慢地放大对方的触觉感官——1832的左手抖了抖——然后格朗泰尔拿起一枚细钢钉，往那左手无名指上、完美无瑕的指甲盖缝里刺了进去。

**警告。**

怒吼声震耳欲聋，1832从他身下翻身暴起，毫不犹豫地一胳膊肘盲扫过来，正中格朗泰尔的正脸，一下撞得他头晕眼花，鼻子里嘴里都是血的味道。雕刻刀立刻被转移到了1832受了伤的左手上，而那完好的右手以极大的力度扣住格朗泰尔的肩膀，加上身体的动量，格朗泰尔在反应过来之前，就被狠狠摔到了沙发上。

1832骑到他的身上，右手果断地、有力地掐住了他的脖颈，掌心压迫着气管，左手则抬到嘴边，用牙齿拔出那枚细钢钉——尖头还滴着血，然后吐到了地上。

格朗泰尔摇摇晃晃的视线里，1832左手用三根手指捏着雕刻刀，手臂上鲜血淋漓，黑色的面罩遮住了他的表情，只能看到他张了点嘴在喘息，但不妨碍他的右手力度稳定、毫不犹豫。啊，很多年前的那天，火焰和滚滚浓烟也是快要让格朗泰尔窒息，**归来了吗**，这双手果然是可以杀人的。没有第一下就上刀，已经是个奇迹。

血正往格朗泰尔的脸上涌。

**请等一下**。他把右手交叠到那掌握着自己生命的手上，**我的罪过还没有赎清**。请再给我一点时间，反正这条命迟早都是——

刀片贴上了他的脸颊，1832的血被蹭上来，与他鼻子边嘴边的血混合在一起，但审判者还没有划伤他，似乎在思索最妥当的处理方式。

空气越来越稀薄，格朗泰尔的意识开始恍惚，但还不可以就这么倒下，必须赶上——他用尽最后的力气，往1832赤裸的胸口上画了一个圈。

**是你。**

刀离开了他的皮肤。

**确实是你。为什么？**

氧气灌了进来，格朗泰尔大口大口地呼吸，开始感觉到后脑勺的血管正急迫地跳动。

刚才的……“疼痛”，无法解释。

1832左手把刀丢到旁边，但右手又一巴掌按住了小心翼翼地起身想去摸绷带的格朗泰尔，后者只得举起双手示意不动。1832沉默了数秒，伸手去摸鼻尖处面罩的连接缝，试图取下连着鼻腔气囊的可活动部分。

**需要更多信息。**

“我来帮你。”格朗泰尔轻轻叹息一声。这依旧是自言自语。

解下鼻腔气囊的下一秒，1832几乎是从格朗泰尔身上翻身滚下去，跌跌撞撞往洗手间跑，中途肩膀还撞上了墙。格朗泰尔缓了呼吸跟过去的时候，他已经趴在马桶上吐得天昏地暗，没法配合清理伤口，格朗泰尔只得从架子上抓了条毛巾，凑合着裹住那流血的手臂。

当1832终于以几声干呕结束了这应激反应，扶着洗手台晃晃悠悠站起来，格朗泰尔暗暗松了口气，把扭开盖子的薄荷味儿漱口水递到他唇边——那人习惯性地张嘴就含了一口，结果喷了格朗泰尔一身，自己差点儿又跌到地上。于是格朗泰尔再不敢动，只能看着1832自己从剧烈的咳嗽中缓过来，然后双手撑在洗手台两端，上半身微微俯下，仿佛野兽在草丛里等待捕猎时机。

他的第一个目标是前方柠檬草味的空气清新剂。

1832伸出手去，毫无偏差地抓住了那小小的玻璃瓶就准备往地上砸，格朗泰尔赶紧搂住人的腰、拽住人的手，给人带到垃圾桶上方，1832似乎懂了他的意思，将空气清醒剂丢了进去，又挣脱开他的怀抱往隔了玻璃板的淋浴间里冲——若不是格朗泰尔及时扶住他，差点被门槛绊一跤——于是格朗泰尔饱含热带风情的、椰子味的沐浴液也被扔到了垃圾桶里。

在一个早已绝版的游戏里，有一个卡通的小人抱着聚宝盆，一会儿往左、一会儿往右，急吼吼地去接天上各处掉下来的金币。这就是格朗泰尔当下的写照。他抱着垃圾桶，手忙脚乱地接着1832扔过来的蓝莓味的牙膏、栀子味的洗手液、鳄梨味的洗头水，根本没时间计较今晚用什么洗澡的问题。

处理完格朗泰尔的洗手间，1832抬脚就往门外走，格朗泰尔别无选择地跟了上去。1832步子不算太稳，定位却无比精准，他来到格朗泰尔的床前，蹲下来就摸到了床底的抽屉——迎接他的是一抽屉粉绿、粉紫、粉蓝的情趣玩具，格朗泰尔老脸一红，而1832不为所动，皱皱鼻子挑出一小瓶香橙味的润滑油，姿态优雅地抛到了格朗泰尔怀中的垃圾桶里，准头令人震惊。接下来是储物柜里，连格朗泰尔都忘了自己买过的促销大瓶装薰衣草洗衣液，以及餐桌上加了茉莉花味芬芳剂的纸抽。

这全身赤裸、左臂绑着毛巾的哨兵在他家里扫荡到晚上九点，最后格朗泰尔只得找出一个大大的黑色垃圾袋，借着月光把自己所有含人工香精的东西都丢了出去。当格朗泰尔终于能开始处理1832的伤口的时候，那些血液已经凝结成了深深浅浅的棕红色疤痕。他包扎好1832的左胳膊和无名指，清理干净对方身上的血迹，又拿湿纸巾随便抹了抹自己的脸，向后瘫在沙发靠背上——他的家里变得一团乱，沐浴液洗头水牙膏都没有了，地板上零零星星地落着几滴血迹，雕刻刀无辜地躺在茶几上，而前一天生活还是如此日常啊——格朗泰尔应该叹气的，但是他又想笑。

1832似乎也已累极，拒绝了进食径直往卧室走去，把自己缩进了被子里——反正也没东西洗澡了——于是深夜里格朗泰尔独自站在冰箱边，随便垫了点面包和麦片，他的衣服上血味、汗味和漱口水味混合成一股诡异的气息。洗衣液也被丢掉了。最后他脱了衣服，往沙发上一躺，月光从他脑袋后面的落地窗洒进来，比卧室里还要明亮几分。

这光线如此清寂，仿佛一切混乱都未曾发生。格朗泰尔还没来得及细想自己都做了什么，就晕晕沉沉地睡了过去。今天他没有做梦。

他醒过来的时候，差点没吓出病来——1832默不作声地蹲在他脚边，天已蒙蒙发亮。

“——我、我的天，”格朗泰尔惊魂未定，“你在这里做什么？”

1832没有回答，只是凑到他的脸旁边嗅了嗅——格朗泰尔才发觉自己半张脸有点儿肿，当那晨光中愈发显得苍白的手指轻轻抚摸上来的时候，他禁不住嘶了一声。1832站起身来，似乎做了几个深呼吸，便开始往厨房走，格朗泰尔听到那赤脚踩在瓷砖上，然后是打开冰箱翻找的声音，接着那脚步声又接近了他，一袋牛奶被贴到了他的脸上，带着湿气的冰凉触感令格朗泰尔一个激灵。1832全程没有踢到或弄倒任何东西。

冰牛奶被按在他的淤青上，疼痛似乎刹那间就消失了，只有1832蹲在面前，在依旧遥远的曙光里，向他伸出另一只手——无名指拿绷带包扎着的左手。

格朗泰尔估摸着现在也就五点多，刚画了一个月亮，1832摇着头，收回那只手指了指格朗泰尔，然后又掌心朝上伸了过来。

** 名字。**名字太长了。格朗泰尔略一思索，在面前人的手掌里写下了“R”。

** 大写的R。**

“我叫……R，”他让1832暂时放下那袋牛奶，握起1832的右手放到嘴边，“R，”嘴型。那手指抚摸过他的嘴唇，伸进他的嘴里，碰触着他的口腔粘膜，感受着他舌头的位置，“R，”格朗泰尔继续念着，让1832的左手按在自己的脖颈上，包裹住他振动的声带。这美丽的、残酷的双手掌握了他的命门，但他此刻完全不觉危险，“R。”

“……R。”

这一次，声音不再来自于他的喉咙里。

“……R？”1832略微抬起了头，语调依旧有些奇怪，但毫无疑问是他的名字。他的新名字。晨光熹微，万籁俱寂，格朗泰尔发现那声音金石清脆，十分好听。

他吻了1832的唇角，后者笑了，露出整齐的一排白牙：“R。”

格朗泰尔的心猛然一抖，你可别再笑了。

又敷了一会儿冰牛奶后，他们在浴室里拿清水囫囵冲了一遍，格朗泰尔想回客厅，被1832一声“R”给叫住，于是两人在床上回笼到了大中午。再次醒来时，格朗泰尔才记起睡袍这回事——此高价睡袍得到了1832一声升调的哼，于是纯正的深红被披在那象牙白的身体上，像是一团火焰静默燃烧。

有了睡袍，1832才愿意坐在椅子上，格朗泰尔也才明白原来之前的进食姿势不是为了勾起自己特殊的性癖好，而是那久经风沙的餐椅遭到了嫌弃。不仅如此，今天中午格朗泰尔又做了沙拉，当他把萝卜条放到1832碗里的时候，1832吸了吸鼻子，默不作声地拿叉子几经尝试后叉起萝卜条，放回到了沙拉盘里，并摆出了什么也没有发生过的样子。两个人这么面对面沉默了一会儿，1832伸手去够煎鳕鱼，格朗泰尔调换了盘子给他放到面前。

“你现在知道挑食了。”格朗泰尔仗着1832听不到，评论道。

这只是一个开始。

1832不仅会挑食，还会和格朗泰尔抢肉吃，食用蔬菜的时候浑身则写着“味同嚼蜡”四个大字，格朗泰尔只得增加了餐桌上的蛋白质。可能是由于伙食结构的改变，1832愈发精力无限，披着睡袍在格朗泰尔的家里闻来闻去，有时格朗泰尔在干活，他就坐在对面，一个一个把那些成品、半成品、颜料、五金件和各式各样的刻刀放到鼻子底下。他的探索过于详细，有时一个角落就能花掉半天，格朗泰尔便学会了作化学实验状，拿手把饭菜的气味往他那儿扇，引诱他过来吃饭。

除了1832扭开芥末油，因为被呛到而失手摔了瓶子，结果一屋子都弥漫着芥末味，此人只得出门逃难，在门口蹲了几个小时才回家那次，基本没发生什么大的事故。

另一方面，格朗泰尔也顺利地买回了1832勉强认可的有机香皂。

初步勘探完成后，1832开始在格朗泰尔的小屋里自在地行动，首先只是水平方向上的移动，很快又增添了垂直的维度，在各种能承受他体重的家具处跳上跳下，比五感齐备的格朗泰尔还要矫健。一日格朗泰尔睡醒，睁眼就看见一个红色的身影正借助毛巾扒着卧室门做引体向上，以为自己误入了荒诞小说，只得佯装镇定地又睡了过去。

他再度醒来的第一件事情，是从衣柜里翻出纯棉T恤和运动裤，让这位精力旺盛、正以各种奇怪的姿势把自己从地面撑起来的哨兵，换下矜贵的真丝睡袍，而1832竟然一声没吭就顺从了——重获嗅觉以来，他的身体似乎不如之前那样过度敏感，虽然还是每隔两三天就在夜里往格朗泰尔身上爬——格朗泰尔顾忌之前滥用过1832触觉不辨好坏的灵敏，想着最大概率保证其“舒服”，便每每选择用嘴为他纾解。非常富有逻辑。

富有逻辑的结果是1832抓住他卷发根部，嘴里的声音时高时低，如同神殿里的曼妙歌谣——似乎还召唤着他的名字。而格朗泰尔事后只好去洗手间自给自足。

这并不是他这次下山时，又踏进了酒吧的原因。他不情不愿地行走在沸腾的人群里，舞池的灯光变幻成无数光斑，旋转跳跃、闪耀辉煌，分销商已经开始好心好意地提醒他——即使中奖获得了质量极高的工具人，也不能放弃开放的、自由的市民生活——“只用‘它’也不行啊，这里会得病的。”分销商指着自己的心口——而格朗泰尔直觉不能让自己（在某种意义上）已经天翻地覆的小屋受到过多的关注。**只要有人愿意的话**，他在那些汗淋淋的肩膀和大腿之间穿梭，和以前一样，**日常生活而已**。找个伴儿并不难，他很快就和一位深肤色的女性公民拉扯着进了房间，湿哒哒的肌肤相亲很快就开始了，肢体纠缠间他只觉得香水味从四面八方袭来，人造的玫瑰花气息，像大海一样要把他灭顶——

**啊哦。**他想。

他回家时没来得及掏出钥匙，1832就开门把他拽了进去，仿佛隔着门板预知了他的到来。哨兵出离愤怒，从茶几下掏出医用酒精，拿手就要往他身上抹，在意识到这接触面积实在不够用，又把格朗泰尔推进浴室，拧开水龙头、举起花洒就要往他身上喷。

“我自己来，我自己来。”格朗泰尔赶紧扒下自己满是劣质香精味的T恤，夺过1832手中的花洒，后者冲着那被丢到地上的衣服皱皱鼻子，似乎心里已经将其划分成了可燃垃圾。虽然格朗泰尔以极快的速度打湿了自己的头发和身体，1832显然没有放他一个人洗澡的打算，拿下有机皂准备往他身上打——于是一个人追，一个人躲，躲的那个人还需要兼职让手中花洒的水流绕开追的那个人，场面一度十分狼狈。

在1832身体力行的监督之下，格朗泰尔统共打了三遍肥皂——前两次他觉得差不多想出去，都被1832手一伸堵了门——才被允许出来擦干。1832自己的衣服也已湿透，便换上了那件睡袍。在格朗泰尔以为尘埃落定，准备穿上睡衣时，1832抓住了他的右臂，力道极大地把他拽了出去，几乎是甩到床上。

在1832压上来的时候，格朗泰尔意识到这次哨兵好好地穿着睡袍，布料仿佛深红的帷幔般垂落，而他赤身裸体的躺在其下，卧室没有关灯，一切清晰可辨——这裸体角色的转换还是头一次。**审判。**他的小腹紧张地收紧了。

1832抓住他额顶的发根，强迫他仰起脸——然后趴下来，开始……闻他。哨兵的鼻尖轻轻擦过了他的上眼睑，格朗泰尔禁不住闭上双眼。那气息扫过他的颧骨、嘴唇和耳根，从他的颈侧一路下滑，在他的肩膀、锁骨和前胸点燃火花，格朗泰尔的呼吸开始变浅，1832扣住了他的左手手腕。他把鼻子长久地埋在他的肘弯，**所有人散发自己气味的部位**，然后又来到他的肚脐、小腹、腹股沟，他闻一下、停一下，给皮肤带去阵阵酥麻，格朗泰尔觉得自己的神经都要不正常了。这扇动的鼻翼，抵过世上所有清明的眼睛——**我的一切都暴露了**，格朗泰尔颤抖着想。1832继续往下，然后他的一边大腿被抬起，哨兵嗅着伸展开的部位，鼻息灼热，野火燎原，格朗泰尔几乎是立刻起了反应。**我的欲望，我的胆怯，我不值一提的卑劣灵魂**，大腿内侧，膝盖后方，1832一下一下地嗅，清醒而贪婪，似乎一切尽在掌控之中，**都暴露了**，格朗泰尔意识到他的气味正在变化，从普通的酒精味转变为甜丝丝的利口酒，这代表着兴奋和期待，像成熟的葡萄欢喜地溢出汁液，真是没事找事的设定，**我意图奉上的、从未有过信仰的忠诚**，我去无可去的内心——

** 你允许吗？**

1832从下往上嗅回来，鼻子抵在他的胸口，轻轻地笑了。不知什么时候，那抓住他手腕的手，与他十指相扣。今夜是1832进入了他，首先是掌握生死的修长手指，然后是一贯地明确有力的动作，不是为了占有，而是为了探索。酒味越来越甜，果实已经熟透，格朗泰尔满眼都是摇动的深红，感觉自己在长河中飘飘荡荡，周身是倒映的斑斓星辰，天在水底，而水在天上，重力倒转，万物交通。

第二天，1832帮着他，把被遗忘在卡车斗里一宿的、两米高的原木抬上叉车——确实很有力，那些肉没白吃——推进了工作室，未等格朗泰尔夸赞他的神奇，1832就如同受到了召唤一般，径直走到工作架前。这里的装备更加齐全，伐木斧、电锯、打孔机、溶胶枪——1832微微抬起下巴，格朗泰尔跟着看去，才想起上方的墙挂着他外祖父的猎枪。老人早在他童年时就已去世，或许灰尘也已经封堵了曾经耀武扬威的枪管，这老古董就连电视上也见不到了——难道1832辨别出了它？怎么可能——但格朗泰尔总觉得，这位眼不能视耳不能听的哨兵，比山下所有人都要清醒。

格朗泰尔开始研究树立在工作室中央的、比人高的原木，而1832在他身后晃荡，打着赤脚，安静地衡量周遭余下的一切。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 火焰有三种特质，所以神是三位一体……灿烂的光用以发亮，红色的力量用以持久，火般的热用以燃烧。——圣希德嘉德《光明之道》

诚然云石是最理想的材质，但是格朗泰尔还是得向工作室有限的条件屈服，木头可以凑合着用。要用原木雕刻人像，首先需要打开电锯，沿着石灰勾勒出的白线，切割出大致的轮廓——这是细小的木屑满天飞的一步，格朗泰尔也需要戴上口罩，1832更是早早地回到了主屋，对这粉尘飞舞的环境敬而远之。

定下了肩颈、腰胯、大腿大致的位置，就可以拿着不同尺寸的雕刻刀，慢慢地凿出细部。要尽可能的利落——格朗泰尔在雕像的大腿刻下一道直线，以区分开前后的肌肉——抽象一点也没关系，必须有力。整个细化就靠着锤子一下一下敲击着凿刀柄，确实要费一番功夫，在这个阶段里，格朗泰尔的工作室从早到晚都是叮咣乱响，在这锐利的、接连不断的敲击声中，便宜耳塞也不顶用——在格朗泰尔停下双手稍事休息的时候，他的耳朵里依旧会嗡嗡一片，有时连他自己也受不了。

很显然地，1832并不怕吵。这个时候哨兵再次光着脚进进出出，如入无人之境，对格朗泰尔制造出的噪音亦充耳不闻。格朗泰尔有时想不清下一步，就偷偷去瞟一眼他踱步时肌肉的起伏，他看起来也并不知情。缪斯在上，格朗泰尔自然是越雕越顺，轻飘飘的刨花不经意间就已堆满了脚边。

**缪斯在上。**格朗泰尔一刀雕出了自己很满意的、色而不淫的右胯骨，回过头去，看到1832站在他的工具架前，掂量着伐木斧，差点没吓个半死。

他定睛一看，1832右手握着木制手柄，左手——无名指上的绷带已经换成了创可贴——小心地触碰着斧刃侧锋。似乎是注意到格朗泰尔的接近，1832将伐木斧拎在手上，转过来面向他，泰然自若、浑身放松，一副善良无害的样子。

已经在饭桌上掌握了丰富的斗争经验的格朗泰尔，知道这种乖巧是骗人的。与其说是在训练有素地等待指令，毋宁说是“这样你要干预吗？”若是放任自流，1832下次一定变本加厉——他现在已经开始从格朗泰尔的碗里抢肉了。

这种相互试探究竟会通向何方，格朗泰尔并不清楚，但他纠结半晌，决定还是堵不如疏。他拉起1832走到门外，握着他的右手抬起伐木斧，将斧刃碰触到旁边的树干上，轻轻卡在树皮的缝隙里，然后将1832的左手放到自己脸侧，点了点头。**砍树，可以。**他又抬起那伐木斧，指向正前方的空气，摇着头。**砍其它，不行。**

最后，他将那斧头抬至一个方向，让1832固定住，自己退了两步站到斧头后方，示意完毕后回到1832身边，贴着他的左手疯狂摇头。**砍我，更不行。**

1832朝他撅了撅嘴，转向那有幸成为教学目标的树，似乎思索了片刻，回到工作室把伐木斧物归原处。

摸鱼虽好，既然养家糊口重任在身，订单还是得按时完成。格朗泰尔又拿着小件的色情雕塑进了主屋准备抛光刷漆，此时1832正在客厅急速绕圈——此人这两天似乎进入了躁狂状态，自从他在客厅里把所有的健身动作试了个遍，又在工作室让格朗泰尔教了一遍各色工具的使用方式之后，就开始四处炸毛。嗅到格朗泰尔在桌子旁坐下准备开工，1832停了转圈，绕到他背后——

那双手捏上了他的斜方肌。

格朗泰尔不禁发出一声长叹。说这几天高强度的雕刻工作不累，绝对是骗人的，肩膀和大臂的酸痛从未来得及消退，手指则是时不时暗自发抖——集中凿刻的后遗症。1832的手法异常专业，力度十分均匀，还有那种恰到好处的不留情面——按到肌肉紧张之处，格朗泰尔因疼痛本能瑟缩的时候，1832不容他躲闪，也不会减轻力道，唯有如此才能尽快放松那些肌肉，血液通畅之后，就只剩下神清气爽的舒适。格朗泰尔觉得自己如同终于接受维修的机器，螺丝一颗一颗被拧开，擦洗干净上了油又装回去，简直焕然一新。

按完了肩膀，那神迹般的十指开始揉捏着放松他的后颈，然后是他因雕塑劳累已久的大臂和背肌。想着1832也听不到，格朗泰尔便该怎么叫怎么叫了，一时间他口中反反复复嘟囔着“哎呀我去这双手”。如果他理智那条弦还在，他就会思索1832为何突然大发慈悲，但1832的右手再次按上他颈部的穴位，力道过于完美，格朗泰尔决定等一下再思考。

当他几近要沉溺在这温柔的潮涌里，按摩停止了。1832回到桌前面对着他，姿势认真严肃，使瘫在椅子上的格朗泰尔也不禁坐直了身子。

1832朝他伸出右手，说：“打架。”

格朗泰尔睁大了眼，那人接着伸出左手：“出去。”

**陪我打架，或者跟我出去。**

1832给了他两个选择。格朗泰尔松了口气，不自觉微笑起来。这并不是什么艰难抉择，鉴于他就算占着感官上的大便宜也不一定打得过此人——鉴于他爱好和平，他理所当然地握住了1832的左手。1832收回右手时耸了耸肩，便推开椅子站起。

他们又来到了那片空地，又是下午四五点带着金黄色泽的阳光。这次1832穿着格朗泰尔的黑色棉T恤、深红色运动短裤，踩着一双拖鞋。他再次朝着天空伸长手臂，似乎是确认了阳光的方位，便再次向那片密林走去。格朗泰尔跟着他的脚步，手插在裤兜里——是因为戒除了人工香精产品么？格朗泰尔觉得这带着一丝湿润的空气，混合着树叶和青草的味道，竟是从未注意过的清新。

1832在草地与丛林的交界处停下脚步，伸展开胸膛深呼吸，不一会儿就突然一阵咳嗽，如同被呛到一般地弯下腰——格朗泰尔上前给他拍背，他只是摆了摆手：“……木头。”

他用右手捂住自己的口鼻，迈步踏进丛林，干枯的树叶在他的鞋底发出破碎的声响，再次喃喃道：“木头、很多。”交相重叠的树木在格朗泰尔的眼前展开，或许在1832那里，就是大片大片混杂的木头香气，伴随着苔藓与腐叶的气息，大张旗鼓地涌入他的鼻腔。1832走走停停，时不时谨慎地移开右手嗅一嗅，而面前的树林无边无际。**适莽苍者，三餐而反，腹犹果然**，格朗泰尔看着脚下的树叶和腐殖土，他知道这是上山的方向，但自己并不常去，只是依稀记得在外祖父口中，翻过这座山还有其它山，翻过其它山还有宽广的河流，**适百里者，宿舂粮**，至于河的对岸，则是住在边陲小城里每个公民都会为之皱眉的、臭名昭著的肮脏、腐朽、破败的保留地——1832停下脚步，转过来问他：“这里……很偏？”

**适千里者，三月聚粮。**

格朗泰尔把1832的手放到脸旁，点了点头。

1832偏过头去，轻轻吻了他的手心，便开始往回走，格朗泰尔跟在后面，盯着那笔直的小腿，修长的跟腱。跟腱，他又有下一刀的灵感了。1832的步伐平稳而轻快，似乎已从前两日的焦躁中恢复过来。家里果然是不够大。格朗泰尔决心以后多和他出来。

他们又相安无事了两天，格朗泰尔那高大的木雕已经初具雏形，利落的刻痕勾画出肌肉纹路，是男性青年挺直了身体昂然站立，头部却仍旧是一块方形的木头——格朗泰尔一向善于提炼各种人物的面部特征，但在这具雕像上却无法决定。不应该创造一个没见过的形象，他想，它应该长成“那样”——但“那样”只是一个捉摸不清的阴影，飘荡在他的脑海里。他皱了皱眉。

1832在他的背后，依旧是穿着运动服、光着脚，坐在工具架下方发呆。哨兵似乎相当偏爱这里，也不知道是闻到了什么。

格朗泰尔又抬头看那具雕像，阳光从顶窗照耀进来，空气里飘扬着细小的尘埃。打磨抛光以后，这具雕像将散发出木头特有的柔和光彩，纹路也将变得浅淡。它与他之前的所有作品都不同——那些商业化雕像目的明确，洋溢着极具感染力的喜悦，这木制男体则是平静而刚毅地站在这里，仿佛与市场需求并无关系，存在就是唯一的目的。

这件东西很奇怪。格朗泰尔心想，不是因为制作粗糙——正相反，它似乎太过……美丽，美丽到不适合这个新世纪。

他转过身去，开始收拾这一批准备交货的小雕塑。

格朗泰尔与现在这名脸蛋圆圆、充满热情的分销商已经合作了很久，他转型前做了那么多年萌系动物雕塑，与情色题材的利润不可同日而语，她也只是偶尔抱怨两句，照样卖得尽心。但今天，她登记着格朗泰尔搬到储物间的作品，几年来第一次直率批评：“我觉得你最近的水准有所下滑。”

花了大量时间摸鱼的格朗泰尔心里一虚：“啊，是么？您是指哪里——”

“技术当然还是不错的，”分销商摆弄着面前一具张开双腿、跪在地上的女体雕塑，它正双眼失神地望着天空，嘴巴无声地半张，“就是有点不轻松，你懂我的意思吗？这个表情应该刻得高兴一点，而不是这种欲求不满的样子。”

** 怎么可能不开心呢？**是性需求没有得到满足，限定款商品没有抢到，还是童年的创伤没有修复？说出来呀，**我们会帮你的。**

“这不是个别现象哦，”分销商认真地盯着他，“你要上点心，这样下去销量是要下降的——我还指着你这些东西的税收优惠呢。”

格朗泰尔看着自己的作品，那女像望着遥远的苍穹，仿佛自身只是微不足道的蝼蚁，他不知该如何作答。分销商将这沉默误解为了消沉，叹了口气，拍拍他的肩膀：“也别太受打击，我们都合作了那么久，我肯定是认可你的能力的，”她突然想到什么似的眼睛一亮，“说到这里，我看你最近也好像不太爱在老地方玩了，是不是腻了？这条酒吧街确实不够繁华，小地方嘛没办法——这倒真可能影响工作。恰好，前几天有人向我推荐了家迪厅，就是远一点，但是还包含VR情色电影放映——”

她越说越兴奋，似乎找到了合理的解释。

“您说的特别有道理，”格朗泰尔故作愧疚，张口就来，手指偷偷在背后绞着衣角，“确实享乐是很有必要的，我改天就去看看，保证下一次有所改进。”

“你现在还真是有够严肃，”分销商眯起眼睛，“就是因为这样你的作品才让人沉重！这样下去不行——哎，你那里还有啥新作不？好歹合作了那么久，我跟你上山去看看，讨论下方向——”

如果这些都算“让人沉重”，分销商看到那两米高的雕像，难道要被吓哭？格朗泰尔暗叫不好。

于是，当格朗泰尔把小卡车停在家门口时，他已口干舌燥，半个字也没力气说。方才他和分销商掰扯了半天，找遍了所有借口——他越是推脱分销商就越是起疑，看着格朗泰尔的眼神也愈发担忧，最后他被按着关注了一堆生活休闲博主和心理公号，假装冷静地钻进车里，便逃命般地往山上开。

那雕塑万一公诸于世，得给他招来大麻烦。格朗泰尔坐在驾驶座上，掐着自己的眉心。执行官们不会喜欢、没有人会喜欢这种旧世界的残余——何况他的生活最近本就封闭化，简直再可疑不过，都不用把他弄去心理治疗，来几个帖子随便讨论下他这种“令人沉重”的作品背后，有哪些被压抑的欲望，已经够他喝一壶了。

他不想黑，也不想红，只想养家糊口而已。

他曾经是多么平和低调的人啊。

天色已晚，格朗泰尔身心俱疲，工作计划可以改日再议。他放空头脑，朝工作室走去，想着再看那雕像一眼。他发现门只是虚掩着，屋里没有开灯。

1832并不依仗光线辨别物体。

门外的月光照射进来，接近地面的地方一道残酷的亮光——是他拎在手中的伐木斧。**砍树，可以。**工作室中央高大的木雕被砍去了大半截，支离破碎的木块堆在地上。他的木雕。不知是感受到了微风还是格朗泰尔的气息，1832转过来面对他，还在微微喘息。

**重要的是沟通，心理公号说，可以采取“你这么做，让我感到有些生气”的句式。**

格朗泰尔一把揪住1832的衣领，比他稍高的哨兵并不反抗，把手中的伐木斧用力丢到角落，然后站直了身体。格朗泰尔攥紧了拳头扯着他的衣领，盯着面前镇定自若的人，**你的水准有所下滑，这样下去销量是要下降的——你最近怎么不去酒吧了？**那些声音盘旋在他的脑海里，必须让它们消失。不论他指责什么，1832也不会听到——他恼怒地顺势推了对方一把。1832只是晃了一晃，又继续站得笔直。这人是准备好了被揍吗？**一直待在山里会闷出病的，有什么需求吗？**1832扇动鼻翼，伸出手来搭上他的肩膀，狠狠把他向后一推，明明白白是在挑衅。**我们会帮你的。**

那就如他所愿。格朗泰尔发了疯似的扑上去，首先踢向那漂亮的脚踝，让对方终于无法保持那完美的姿态，再猛地按下他的肩膀——格朗泰尔一抬膝盖顶向1832的腹部，接着把他按倒在地，两腿跨在他的身侧，左手把对方的两只手腕压在头顶。1832并不反抗。格朗泰尔无法对面罩后面的脸下手，只好去掐拧他的肩膀和大臂，1832吭也不吭一声，显得他尤为小气，于是他转而对着那胸口揍了下去，肉体沉重的撞击声和着喘息声在工作室里回响。

“好了？”当格朗泰尔停下来活动着手指喘气，1832用手肘把自己从地面上撑起来，语气平静地问道。格朗泰尔顿时气极，张口就往那人颈侧咬去。就说嘛，退行是相互的。1832也不闪躲，只是轻轻地“啊”了一声。

他尝到了汗的咸味和血的腥味。咬人也咬过了，格朗泰尔抬起头，对下一步毫无计划。1832则永远有计划，他说：“烧了它。”

于是漫天繁星之下，他们在山顶一处荒地燃起半人高的火堆，亮丽的火光在夜幕中起舞，以热力将周围的空气扭曲，烧焦的木头富有节奏地发出声音：噼啪，噼啪，噼啪。格朗泰尔盘腿坐在砂地上，始作俑者舒服地枕着他的大腿，安安静静地嗅着木材燃烧的烟味。小卡车就停在不远处，盛夏的山顶依旧有风。

“你就是专门来折磨我的吧，”格朗泰尔揪着手中的草根，注释着那灼热的亮光，那吞噬着他的木雕的黑色瘟疫，“这么多年了，我好不容易雕出点看得过眼的东西，转眼就被你给劈了。你倒是会挑。”

他不想再看那些眩目的光点，深深低下头去：“你来以后，我的生活简直是一团混乱——你知道纯天然的有机日化要多少钱吗？你知道这两米高的原木有多贵吗——你知道我好久没去酒吧了吗？我现在在山下根本待不好，分销商已经感觉不对了，我可还是用的假身份呢，万一引起注意——六年，我已经那么平静地活了六年，你究竟是来做什么的？”

格朗泰尔的视线开始模糊，他立刻仰起头，拼命地眨着眼睛。

“真的……为什么我就非听你的不可呢？”

他厌恶自己的泪水，厌恶自己会在难受时变得发苦的味道，厌恶这些不明所以的设定。1832微微转身，伸出手来，触摸到他颤抖的嘴唇，然后是他湿润的眼角。**你在哭。**1832凑近了他，吸着鼻子嗅了嗅。自从雕刻刀事变后，格朗泰尔就随时随地把遥控器揣在兜里。火焰仍旧不知疲倦地跳动，1832右手碰触着格朗泰尔的嘴角，左手指了指自己的耳朵。

**你在说什么？**

1832想要听。格朗泰尔的手颤抖着摸出遥控器，接着又取下缩小了的耳腔气囊。山顶是如此寂静，风扬起格朗泰尔衣服上的褶皱，穿过不远处低矮的灌木丛，进入群山环抱的洼谷，而木材燃烧的声音富有节律，恒久不息。哨兵曾经因为突如其来的声音痛苦咆哮，而这次只是调整了姿势，用手捂着自己的耳朵，在他腿上平缓着呼吸。

格朗泰尔便也安静地等，时间平缓地流逝，直到1832放开了手，仰躺着面朝格朗泰尔，等待着他开口。他的声音，他这些繁琐矛盾的思绪，即将暴露在1832罗网般的敏锐感官里。格朗泰尔莫名紧张起来。

“——我只是，”格朗泰尔在衣服上擦了擦手，又抹了把眼睛，才犹犹豫豫地开口，“这段时间，一切都变得太奇怪了，”他的雕像燃烧着、燃烧着，木头化为灰烬，不可逆反应，“山下那边的怀疑也好，我自己也好——再这样下去，我很快就要在这里呆不下去了——”

**我已经来到了边界，我即将无路可去。**

格朗泰尔转过头去，浩瀚的星空之下，层叠起伏的山峦永无边际。**格朗泰尔啊格朗泰尔，你究竟是从什么时候开始倒霉的呢？**他不禁露出一丝苦笑。

“走。”

那个声音悠悠传来。

“——走，能去哪儿啊？”格朗泰尔依旧注视着山谷，这么久了，都没见一只鸟飞过去。他小时候曾生活在这边陲之地，一路跑到繁华的首都里，在塔里鬼混了五年零三个月，又借着大火洄游故地，一个大圈。

1832在他腿上动了动，格朗泰尔回过头来，看到他伸长了右手，指向那他看不到的、布满了闪闪烁烁的星星的天空：“向西。”

格朗泰尔跟着他的手仰起头，想起那两次1832来到他午后的空地，伸手借了阳光，便径直向那片密林走去——那个方向。

“你说的西边是指什么？”他不由自主地接了下去，“这里已经是边境了，再往西就是保留地——”

1832没有回答他的问题，只是重复道：“向西。”

在他开口的瞬间，一切突然安静下来，风的声音，火的声音，格朗泰尔心里的声音。

**他知道要去哪里。**

没有进一步的解释，1832只是放下了手面朝着那浩渺无边的星空，仿佛他虽目不能见，却早已熟稔了几万年来的斗转星移，它们此刻正在夜空中流转变幻，指向那唯一的方向，不变的道路，亘古的约定，他并不需要怀疑。

这是什么？

格朗泰尔看到古老的荒原，看到赤足跋涉，看到夜风凛凛，在这同一片星空之下，先知高举着法杖，带领部落中的被驱逐者们，在黑夜里穿越这无边无际的茫茫荒野。**向西，一路向西**。失去双眼还有耳朵辨认匍匐的野兽，失去耳朵还有嗅觉识别先驱者们干枯的血迹，失去嗅觉还能在胸中吟唱出那最古老的预言，而旷野上数不清的、破了头烂了脸的亡灵，将集结成万马千军，张着开裂的嘴嘶吼咆哮，与他遥相呼应。

千千万万腐朽了的木棍，生锈了的刀枪一齐敲击在地面上，大地摇晃、开裂、变形——

高山即将塌陷为谷地，而深谷则要生出新的山陵。

“你在说什么呀，”格朗泰尔全身都在发抖，鸡皮疙瘩蔓延到他的脖颈，“你明明看都看不到，声音也只是刚刚能听到而已，为什么就知道应该去哪？”1832从他腿上爬起，转过身来贴近他的脸颊，倾听着他颤抖的呼吸，“我花了这么多年，绕了这么多圈又回到原地，凭什么你张嘴就可以说出这样的话，明明再往西边就是保留地，危险破败腐朽封闭，一般人怎么会想到去那里？”**更可怕的是，我会跟着你走的**，“你这个人到底——”

1832的嘴凑到他的耳边，温热的气息令他发痒，没有声音，但是格朗泰尔仿佛已听到了神谕。那是凌驾于语言之上的信念，比文明还要古老的公理，退隐了他头脑里所有的疑虑。

他的眼泪终究还是落下了，1832微不可闻地叹息了一声，手抚摸上他的脸颊：“还哭。”

格朗泰尔还未来得及出声抗议，1832就吻在了他的唇上。没有热烈的交缠，只是轻柔的、若有若无的吮吸，然后沿着那泪痕逐渐往上，直到吻在他的眼角，而格朗泰尔已然无力，只得环抱住他的背，闭上双眼颤抖着等待，不知该作何反应。1832脱下棉T恤垫在他脑袋下方，轻轻把他压倒在砂地上，吻他的喉结、锁骨和肩膀，当他的嘴唇落在格朗泰尔的胸口上，如同正在亲吻那跳动的心脏，格朗泰尔用力地咬住了自己的手背，直到1832又轻轻叹了气，凑到他脸旁哄劝一般地喃喃：“R……声音。”

格朗泰尔反弓起身体，如同琴弦一般任由1832拨动着发出颤抖的呻吟，那手指索求着他的回应，而他放任自己纵情的喘息回荡在空旷的山顶。当1832缓缓进入他的时候，他仰起脸，睫毛上遗留的泪水、噼啪作响的跳动光斑，与环抱住他的所有璀璨星辰一并映入眼中，形成交相辉映的光晕。不经意间，他想起那具被批评的、双眼失神的女像，原来是这样的感觉啊。

1832轻轻地念着他的名字，奇异的感受从一点悄悄升起，如同水波一样扩散开，将他的五脏六腑吞噬进去，但并不需要害怕——那动作的力道越来越强，即将要把他推向破碎的边缘，却不是为了破坏，只是长久分开的两极终将合二为一。用火焰将我融化，将我铸造进你的理想，从此以后我的双手就是你的双手，我的眼睛就是你的眼睛，**自我是如此微不足道，唯有未来能够救赎过去**。1832低喘着紧紧扣住他的右手，恍惚间那些光点在他眼前四散开，又重新融合成横贯东西的灿烂天河，向群山之外那被遗忘的土地缓缓流去——**哨兵把什么东西借给了他，即使只是一瞬，他能够看到，能够去相信。**

铺天盖地的浪潮席卷而来，他只是搂紧1832的有力的身体。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “为什么泰勒·德顿要建立一支军队？”  
——恰克·帕拉尼克《搏击俱乐部》

如今广告无孔不入，即使是格朗泰尔，偶尔也会觉得应该“对自己好一点”。他上一次产生这种想法的时候，购买了一份行车能量礼盒，堆在驾驶室的座椅中间，如今竟然在深夜的山顶派上了用场。格朗泰尔坐在驾驶座上，咬一根从里面翻出来的、还没过期的士力架，车前灯照亮的地方一片荒凉，他要是闭上眼睛，还能看到方才那些光点，以视觉残留的形式晃来晃去。1832窝在副驾上，喝一瓶葡萄糖运动饮料。

在没吃晚饭的情况下，今晚的运动量还是大了一些。

“其实我觉得士力架挺难吃的，”他咀嚼着一口包裹着巧克力和糖精的花生碎，“又甜又硬又黏，吃一个要喝半瓶水，而且‘赶快饱起来’的意图也太昭然若揭了点，但我今天发现，要是把它当成药来吃的话，就会很满足，这就是所谓的锚定效应吧，体现了定位的重要性。”

副驾上的人无声地转过头来，格朗泰尔心虚地缩了缩脖子，闭了嘴盯着车前窗的上边缘发呆。过了一会儿，他忍不住接着说：“我在塔里学了可多乱七八糟的课，有经验的前辈都会说，要想拿到高工资，关键是学好营销技巧。精神屏障之类固然有用，但哪来那么多架给你打？取信于人才是关键——”偌大的新世界，无非是一场又一场推销，“我虽然上课时老睡觉，不背书，还逃课出去鬼混，做做策划好像还蛮高分的，”他看了看手中还剩四分之一的士力架，黄色的糖浆在车内照明灯下闪着诡异的光泽，下次还是换个没那么甜的味道吧，“当然我的精神屏障分也很高，我要是乐意睡觉，三个资深向导也别想给我弄醒；精神触手就很惨烈了，我至今还记得被说过我的触手像狗尾巴草，”哨兵晃荡着半瓶透明饮料，似乎也并不是太想喝，修长的双腿翘到前方的仪表盘上，认真地点了点头，“是吧！果然你也这么觉得，我就知道。”

格朗泰尔终于吃完了那根巧克力棒，他把包装纸塞到旁边扶手的储物格里，坐直了身体：“对不起啊，我是不是话比较多？”

1832沉默了一会儿，似乎进行了一些运算，道：“没事。”

看来确实话比较多。格朗泰尔挠了挠头，有些不好意思：“这个，你不听也没关系——”

“没听，”1832缩在他的副驾上，平缓地安慰他，片刻后似乎又想起了什么，纠正道：“听了，屏障、不错，精神触手，像，草。”

格朗泰尔佯装恼怒地把手往前一拍，结果恰巧拍到方向盘正中央，卡车在空旷的山顶上发出一声巨大的滴，反而把他自己给吓了一跳。他转过头去看1832时，那人早已放下了腿，绷紧了浑身肌肉似是要准备战斗，格朗泰尔连忙摸着他的肩膀安抚：“对不起对不起，是我一不小心——”

他的抚摸令1832侧了侧头，似乎定了会儿神，又开始摇晃起了运动饮料：“没有。”

天人合一的余韵缓缓散去，随之而来的是半晌的静默无言，1832能够听到了——格朗泰尔确定自己这会儿开了口就别想停下来，所以他只是若有若无地捏着1832放在大腿上的手指，那包裹着柔软皮肤的指节，最终反倒是1832先开了口：“在想，计划。”

凡事预则立，不预则废，指的便是1832和格朗泰尔的情况：第二天白天，格朗泰尔扭扭捏捏地从柔软的被子里醒来时，1832已经一本正经地盘着腿坐在旁边沉思。他的肩背挺直，似乎全然不受昨晚的剧烈运动影响，格朗泰尔可是连手指头都不想动了，只有肚子响亮地叫了一声。昨日晚餐：士力架一条。听闻此声，1832起身向厨房走去，翻出了储备的白面包和冰箱里的大瓶装牛奶，与他在床上分食。格朗泰尔体力稍事回复后，他们开始定计划。

格朗泰尔从工作室里，翻出一块画板大的软木板和一盒图钉，从上往下，足够钉上十几个横排，表示各项准备的进度。食物、水、内外用药、修车工具、储备油、照明工具、绳索。作为一名经济学素养较高的前向导学员，格朗泰尔认真地思考起了保留地硬通货的问题，或许应该带点黄金。1832耸了耸肩。

为掩人耳目，他们只能取道山间。翻过那连绵不绝的山脉，到达浓雾掩埋的河岸，这一路未必都能通车。等待着我们的是什么？格朗泰尔并没有问。

“武器。”1832将一颗图钉熟练地在右手中指和无名指间翻来翻去，格朗泰尔强迫症一般地盯着那手指看：“什么算是武器？”

“刀，斧，棍，图钉，随便，”那小小的铁件在1832手中闪着光，“工作室，还行。”

“你就是盯上我的工作室了呗，”格朗泰尔半开玩笑地说，“在你拆掉我家之前，还得让我再雕两批木雕，要不然装备可买不全。”

1832把图钉放回盒子里，点了点头表示恩准。旅行手帐的设置继续下去，格朗泰尔从床头柜上拿起雕刻刀，在软木板上、预备要钉下第一排图钉的最左边，刻下一块小长方形，让1832伸手来摸：“这个代表食物行不行？”

“旁边。”1832用指甲接着那长方形的直边划了一道短线，划痕在软木板上微微泛白，格朗泰尔依他意见下刀，于是横躺的矩形从两边各伸出了一道横杠：“这是什么？”

“肉。”1832用指腹磨蹭着那图案，简短地回答。

他们用了一个下午的时间，窝在床上将这块软木板设置妥当，虽然成果看起来像儿童简笔画课程的教学工具。格朗泰尔在卧室门朝外的一面上打了钢钉，等在旁边的1832立刻把木板挂上去，那盒图钉则放在餐桌的茶几上。其实这计划做得还不错，格朗泰尔退后几步，端详着这木板想，每一类物品都设置了相应的目标，而木板的宽度足够从左往右钉二十枚图钉，刚好是百分之五——最下方那排还特意给他留出了记录雕刻任务的位置，左边的图标由一个竖直的长方体和下方左右排布的两个圆形构成，是的，格朗泰尔已经决定放弃艺术追求，什么溢价高就做什么了。在他出卖灵魂的时候，还能顺便来这打个卡。

格朗泰尔觉得这事儿挺有趣，而1832不知何时又开始玩起了一枚图钉。

几天之内，格朗泰尔的审美与情操完成了一次断崖式下跌。此前他工作间歇的摸鱼活动是雕刻俊美的男性青年，现在则改成了把花花绿绿的罐头按颜色堆成三角形的罐头塔。这些罐头是用色情作品的销售收入买的，午餐肉、红烧肉、回锅肉，带鱼、鲮鱼、沙丁鱼，各种不同的罐头。格朗泰尔是一个情绪和想象力双丰富的人，小时候买某个牌子的薯片、夹心饼干或者软糖，他就总想着要买全所有口味，觉得不同味道自有其性格，大家都是好朋友。这种幼年时期的癖好现在终于有借口得到满足。

当然，除了罐头，压缩饼干、能量棒、速溶果汁、运动饮料和水一类的补给品也都是需要的。为了低调行事，他去采购时没有用上大纸箱，只是一袋一袋地往车上拎，回到家再让1832整理、点算、分类，再在挂着的软木板上钉上几枚图钉——1832坚持要负责这一工作，格朗泰尔自然随他去。哨兵很快和木板建立了深厚的感情，现在每天有事没事都要走过去，用手指将那一排排图钉确认好几遍。空气中弥漫着一股躁动的气息。

这种躁动继续发展着，就像一个闪光橡胶球在格朗泰尔的客厅里弹跳。随着圆形大头钉一个一个被按上去，重要时刻一天一天临近，1832的精力愈发旺盛，能站着就不坐着，承担了各种收拾打包整理的工作还嫌不够，非得帮他打磨木雕。格朗泰尔看着1832拿着砂纸，为之四顾，为之踌躇满志，不得不提醒：“你可别把重要的器官给我磨没了。”此外，1832还承担起了做饭的责任——他手下的饭菜极具特点，有且仅有一整块煮得恰到好处的肉和一些切碎的生菜，初次见到这些东西出现在桌上时，格朗泰尔评价其为“朴实刚健”，1832则以一种理所当然的姿态站在旁边，说：“营养。”

食物只是营养，睡觉只是不得不休息，1832迅速地失去了对非必需的饮食睡眠的兴趣。他不像格朗泰尔一样，会认为半醒时分缩在被子里喃喃自语是最幸福的时光，而是每天清晨嗖地一下从床上弹起，仿佛多躺一刻也只是浪费时间，没有意义。从另一方面来看，图钉木板对格朗泰尔造成的影响完全相反，1832会想计划，格朗泰尔只需要每天打卡，这名向导过得前所未有地安心充实，吃得香睡得好，仿佛回到了无忧无虑的童年时光，如此这般，屋子里的两个人达成了某种阴阳调和。

一天晚上，格朗泰尔试图哄1832早些上床，结果1832跳到床上按摩了他的全身，虽然爽倒是非常的爽。

向西的日子越来越近，没过多久，格朗泰尔又开着卡车，载着使劲把头往窗外探的1832上了山，他们打算再探一次路。这是一个白天，若是从山顶往下看，目之所及只有一片白茫茫的浓重云雾，和远方山脉淡青色的轮廓。抵达那片熟悉的荒地后，两人各自下了车，格朗泰尔伸展着手臂呼吸湿润的空气，沉浸在这未曾蒙恩的边陲之地，1832似乎也恢复了几分平静——哨兵没有四处走动，只是以一种很拉风的姿势坐到卡车斗的边缘上，沉寂无声，面对着被云海淹没的山谷。无须多问，格朗泰尔也知道那是哪个方向。

他站在卡车后方，看着1832蒙着头套、坐在后斗的金属板上，那背影依旧英姿勃发，仿佛随时要在这平静的气流中扬起狂风回响。格朗泰尔用鞋底蹭蹭脚下的砂土，想起那天晚上的眼泪、星星和不知名的情愫，莫名有点儿脸红。

“……河。”格朗泰尔将要陷入遐想的时候，1832指着远方开了口。就算面前这厚重的雾霭散去，还有交相遮挡的森林，格朗泰尔对于远方的景色一无所知，1832是听到了潺潺的流水，还是闻到了河流混合着泥沙、藻类和灰白色的小鱼的独特气息？但既然1832如此声明，想必河就在那里。

“最远的那条河啊……谁也不知道对岸是什么。”格朗泰尔想起小时候外祖父半躺在按摩椅上，带着有几分睡意的语调给他讲故事，关于河对岸有诸多传说，贫穷、落后、茹毛饮血，或者瘟疫荒灾后的一片死寂。究竟有什么在等着他们？新世界里偶尔也能听到这样的故事——得不到妥善治疗的精神错乱者，最终消失在保留地边缘，那些人过去了吗？保留地有没有航船，横渡收费几何，而渡口又在哪里？那条宽阔的大河是否有暗流汹涌，对岸是否有四伏的危机，我们的准备——

“R？”不知何时，1832转过了头，哨兵现在掌握的信息包括格朗泰尔带着汗液的体味、微妙变化着的信息素，还有呼吸和心跳的节奏，足够分辨出他并不欢快的情绪。

“没事，”格朗泰尔上前几步，把胳膊肘撑在卡车斗的另一侧边缘上，“我只是想，要是我来做决定，不知道猴年马月才能出发。”

停留在这里无法找到想要的东西，道路必须向前方开辟，只要有船总能想法子上去，没有航船亦可伐木成舟——不过似乎还是买现成的效率高，格朗泰尔问：“你觉得需要弄个便宜的橡皮艇吗？这样的话我就琢磨着把一些家具也卖掉。”沙发、茶几、餐桌椅，那些号称提高生活质量却被放置不理的、投机取巧的设计，那些摆着摆着就不见了的摆件，其实他的家里本不需要这么多东西。当然，床还是得留着。

“……R。”1832轻声念着他的名字，似乎是宽慰，似乎又是叹息。

几个月前，格朗泰尔安分守己地生活在他偏僻的巢穴里，历时十几年的融入和出逃，到头来也没给他的人生增添几分乐趣。那时候，格朗泰尔不会预料到，自己短短时间，就已家徒四壁。

似乎是眨眼之间，他除床以外大大小小的家具都消失了，这房子变得尤其宽敞，格朗泰尔徘徊在空荡荡的客厅里，更深切地体会了到什么叫做开弓没有回头箭。有时候他们背靠着床坐在木地板上，吃1832精心烹制的白水煮肉，哨兵没吃多久就开始把叉子放在手指间转，头靠着他的肩膀，格朗泰尔看着那稳定旋转的叉柄划出银白色的弧线，想着这一切如此反常识，却又如此笃定，人生不过是黑暗中缠结的长线，是从什么时候开始，面前只剩下了一个亮着光的节点？

最后一批木雕临近尾声，1832也搬空了他的家，终于开始下手拆他的工作室——格朗泰尔直觉这位哨兵已蠢蠢欲动很久了。在格朗泰尔把准备交货的木雕们小心地排到墙根，抖开塑料布将它们遮盖住时，1832一件一件地掂量着工作室里的金属器具，雕刻刀太小（但1832还是恋恋不舍地、熟练地用手指夹着刀柄转了几圈），磨针最多只能用作偷袭，电钻头和电锯不便随身使用，最终还是只有伐木斧最顺手。在狭窄的工作室里，1832保持了应有的克制，只是交换着手小范围地掂量斧子，动作流畅，如臂使指。

“我说，”格朗泰尔安顿好了那些木雕——他在新世界的最后一笔收入，站起来道，“你之前其实很能打吧？”1832那些接近于本能的动作，显著比普通哨兵敏锐的感官，目前为止所有的迹象，格朗泰尔毕竟是个向导，他当然是会好奇的。塔里不是没有协同作战训练的课程，但终归是不痛不痒的模拟，他还曾经一脚踏入某搭档哨兵长得像沃尔玛的精神图景里，受到了一定的打击。

1832稍稍转向他的方向，耸了耸肩：“之前，不记得。”

既然对方这么说，格朗泰尔也就没有追问，成为“工具人”之前是“破坏者”——可新世界常常带着精妙而克制的讽喻，对“破坏者”们扭曲的人格、不幸的人生长篇大论，又让这些长篇大论迅速被更广袤的信息之海淹没，唯独不详述他们究竟做了什么。他知道的具体罪名，似乎只有那一次——这些都不重要。格朗泰尔从背后轻轻抱住1832，脸贴着哨兵的肩膀，重要的是现在，以及接踵而至的未来。他好歹也是个向导，不知道面对着充满不确定性的保留地，能不能帮上哨兵一点忙。

这些日子里，1832心怀计划，一个劲儿地向前冲，格朗泰尔要跟上才行。

如同读懂了他的内心，1832开了口：“试试。”

“试什么？”格朗泰尔赖在1832的背后，他感受着那些结实的、手感极好的肌肉，嗅着那淡淡的、依旧莫名令人心安的硝烟味。

“要打架，需要调节，”1832拉着他环绕住自己肩膀的手，放到那面罩没有遮盖住的鼻尖部分，**从此以后我的双手就是你的双手**，他们不知何时已经亲密如此，“先，试试。”

哨兵在战斗过程中，需要向导实时调控感官敏感度，一则分清主次、提高效率，二则防止信息过载，这种配合需要前期一定量的适应，否则向导单是介入哨兵精神领域的功夫，就足够打完架了。理论课本上写得清清楚楚，格朗泰尔知道1832在说什么，但上一个意图影响1832的感官的，是那些设计得过度聪敏的气囊。他的手指磨蹭着1832的鼻翼：“你确定？”

1832只是赞同地轻哼一声。相比于听觉而言，嗅觉恢复得更早，适应力理应更强。对于第一次正式磨合而言，相比于触觉，小范围的嗅觉则更好控制。格朗泰尔在心里这么快速地盘算了一下，便闭上眼睛，开始集中注意力，他仿佛看到无数发着冷光的神经湍流从身边疾驰而过，现在需要的是嗅觉，他想。

“首先……我试着慢慢将它降低。”格朗泰尔轻声提醒，感受着1832的反应，他不愿意让自己的精神辅导，被和那些粗暴地剥夺感官的方式联系起来。1832没有抵抗，他很顺畅地让那代表嗅觉的、光纤一般的长线穿过自己的手掌，慢一点，让这蓝绿色的亮光慢慢黯淡下去，变成不再发亮的荧光灯，只剩下平庸无味的底色。再慢一点。亮光几乎完全消失时，他感觉到1832的身体动了一动，便在那人耳边劝道：“没事，是我……现在我们再把它复原，也要慢慢来，别着急。”

相比于塔里第一次协同作战课上，初次配对的哨兵向导们那一塌糊涂的表现，这个过程进行得异常顺利，格朗泰尔退出那精神图景，稍微离开那让他过于舒服的肩背，深深呼了一口气：“感觉怎么样？没事吧？”

“没，”1832小幅度地扭了扭身体，又补充道，“有点，痒。”

难道我的精神触手真的像狗尾巴草？格朗泰尔撇了撇嘴：“你想要继续吗？我也可以放大你的嗅觉。”习惯了特定向导精神上的、各个方向的介入，战斗时的配合会轻松许多，就像使用应用之前，要解锁各类权限。1832无须思考便回答：“来。”

格朗泰尔重又找到那条蓝绿色的、发光的线，再次对着那似是流动、似是静止的亮光集中精力，放大也需要慢慢来。首先只是亮度的上升，然后是扩散出来的四射光斑，单一的细线变作宽阔的光流和环绕着的光点，颜色也开始刺眼，格朗泰尔想到火树银花，想到首都永不停息的车流，想到不夜的塔，然后1832推开了他。

一下子被粗暴地推出精神世界，格朗泰尔有些晃神。当他的视觉终于再次适应了阴暗、杂乱、拥挤的工作室，1832已经在一个角落里，站在被厚重的灰尘覆盖着、比人还高的杂物堆旁边。接触失败了？格朗泰尔心头一紧，不，过程一直很顺利，难道哨兵适应不了——

1832说：“果然，不是我。”

他毫不在意那些年长日久的脏污，伸手就开始往下搬东西。这个角落从里到外一圈一圈堆满了旧纸箱、损坏的工具和作废的木料，早已成了格朗泰尔的“眼不见心不烦”之区，但万事总有源头，垃圾成山之前，总有第一个垃圾——格朗泰尔回想起来，六年前他重新打扫、翻新这个仓库的时候，就把各种拿不定主意要不要扔的、外祖父的东西，堆在了这个角落。

杂物在一个地方出现后，只变得会越来越多。

很快1832就在杂物堆上找到了稳定的落脚点，爬上去从顶上把大大小小的、装着各种不可思议的东西的纸箱、塑料盒、金属盒搬下来，格朗泰尔不知道他要做什么，但是他帮着接过那些杂物，堆到……另一个角落。是的，格朗泰尔已经没救了。

“果然——不是我。”1832削平了半座杂物山，已经站在地面上，再次重复道，这会儿的语气带上了兴奋，甚至有几分炫耀的意思。格朗泰尔看着他翻找的背影，终于，1832直起身体，举出一些似乎贴着广告招贴画的白色容器，格朗泰尔眯起眼睛，罐头？

三个扁圆形的罐头，与礼品装曲奇罐差不多大，但要比它们高。塑料盖是白色的，周身包裹着蓝色的标签纸，似乎还写着字。

“不是我。”1832竟然把一句话重复了三遍，可见兴奋异常，他打开其中一个罐头的塑料盖，橡胶圈发出“啵”的一声，这个似乎早已开过了，格朗泰尔跟着探过头去，半盒套着硬质外壳的、一颗一颗的圆柱体——

子弹。

用罐头和橡胶圈密封储存的子弹，可以免受温度和湿度的破坏，保存得当，这些子弹可以储存几十、甚至上百年。格朗泰尔回过头去，看到挂在墙上的那把落了灰的猎枪，他喜欢打猎的外祖父，把部分弹药储存在了这森林内的小屋里。

1832拿出一粒子弹，兴奋地放在鼻子底下嗅。不是我，这哨兵刚才说。1832的嗅觉能分辨那么多味道，能嗅出格朗泰尔囤在储物柜深处的一小瓶芳香剂、掉在诡异夹缝里的几块钱，还能隔着门，知道格朗泰尔在干什么——只有一种味道，他没那么敏感。

**火药味。**无时无刻不陪伴着他的、他自己的味道。

1832的手指飞快地滑过那一颗颗子弹，又检查了剩下两个罐头，它们密封得很好，两盒半。见1832如获至宝一般地抱着它们，没有松手的意思，格朗泰尔发挥了自己的主观能动性，踩着空了的工具台、扒拉着墙，伸手去拿那把枪。刷着清漆的木制枪身上也蒙了灰尘，他的手指在上面留下指印，这把枪需要彻底清理一遍。

格朗泰尔端详了那窄长的枪管几眼，这种老古董，连在影视剧里都早已销声匿迹。除了扳机以外，格朗泰尔连那些金属件的名字都叫不全，更别提要用了，他甚至不确定这么老的枪还能不能开。

将这把枪交给1832，只是一种直觉。

那人的双手现在已经满是污垢，他接过这把枪，手掌抚摸着枪管，又摩挲着枪口、似乎衡量了直径，而后欣慰地长叹了一声。**武器。**1832带着笑意凑过脸来，吻在了格朗泰尔的额头上，这动作如此温和，与情色全然无关，但感觉又那么不同。格朗泰尔将这个吻回味了三遍，1832则早已离开，去找东西清理枪管，之前那把伐木斧，只得孤苦伶仃地立在墙边。它要失宠了，格朗泰尔想。

成语：枕戈待旦，形容1832晚上睡觉时，非要把枪带到床上，而格朗泰尔拿他毫无办法。熄灯之后，他们很快形成了1832抱着枪，格朗泰尔从背后抱着1832的食物链。格朗泰尔原本打算利用睡前时间，好好琢磨琢磨自己是如何流落到与两样杀伤性武器共枕而眠的田地，但他很没出息地、飞快地睡着了。梦里是上了膛的枪、飘飘摇摇的大海，与全新的冒险，鲸鱼从海底跃起，广阔的脊背承接了天上的星光。

在布满杀伤性武器的环境中，格朗泰尔总能睡得特别踏实。他模模糊糊醒过来时，周围依旧一片黑暗。现在还是深夜，他并没有睡多久，但睡眠质量之高足够让他神清气爽。1832已不在他的怀中，格朗泰尔揉揉眼睛，适应了昏暗的环境，发现1832端着那把旧枪，挺直了背坐在床边。

“怎么了，又睡不着吗？”格朗泰尔挪近了身体，他的嗓音还有几分刚睡醒的沙哑，1832低了低头，并未作答。自从他们开始筹备西行，1832就不太躺得住，有时格朗泰尔半睡半醒，会模模糊糊感觉到身边人下了床，推开卧室门去了客厅。格朗泰尔伸出手，摸着1832的背，“在这里坐了多久了？还是要睡一下的，以后还好多事情……”

在格朗泰尔有规律的抚摸之下，1832的身体略有放松：“总是会，在想。”

“嗯，”格朗泰尔依旧处在刚睡醒的、“被窝真舒服”阶段，他喃喃道，“想什么？”

“时间，准备，将来，”1832摸着手里的枪，又转过头去面朝着卧室门，那扇门的另一侧是钉满了图钉的木板，“很快，要出发。”

在有限的时间里，我是否做好了充足的准备？之前1832的躁动不安，格朗泰尔只当是哨兵不管不顾地、冲向目标的兴奋，他早该意识到这其中也有隐隐约约的焦虑、反反复复的思考。格朗泰尔爬起身来，把自己贴到1832背上：“会担心吗？”

1832依旧放任着格朗泰尔的亲密动作，却摇了摇头。

“不是担心，可是还是要把能做的都做了，对吧，”格朗泰尔把下巴放在1832的肩膀上，以破碎的逻辑自言自语地接下去，“其实我真的挺佩服你的……这么说来，其实所有的事情都是你在想。没有关系，只要有哪里需要我……”

“……R，”1832打断了他，“会来吧？”

“当然的啊，你在想什么。”格朗泰尔伸出双手，将哨兵搂住，“都这个时候了还说什么呀，我肯定是会跟着你的。”

“这样，”1832依旧背对着他，微微扬起下巴，“但是理由，不明白。”

“你不要逼我做一些老式的告白啊，”格朗泰尔笑了一声，他垂下眼睛，分辨出1832的手指前后抚摸着猎枪已经擦干净了的枪管，仿佛这能辅助他的思路，“拿到新的武器，很激动？说起来，我有一个想法。”

不出一个星期，他们就要向西出发。格朗泰尔在情感上，自然已经准备好了跑到天涯海角，但理智上，他也明白面对着未来满山满谷的不确定性，绝不能掉以轻心。不论是为了战斗还是为了——如果保留地存在能交流的人群的话——社交，1832这个显眼的黑色皮质头套，迟早得摘掉。这把枪只是再次提醒了格朗泰尔，毕竟射击大概率还是需要视力的。

格朗泰尔翻出自己的黑色棉T恤裁成布条，向1832解释了他的想法，于是哨兵把脸窝在他怀里，让他解开后颈上面罩的皮扣。在这个过程里，哨兵可以闭着眼睛，而格朗泰尔的身体，又帮他挡住了卧室里本就稀薄的光线。头套覆盖的很紧，格朗泰尔口中发出一些无意义的、哄劝的声音，终于把它从1832脑袋上完全解下——然后他迅速拿起一旁的黑色布条，遮盖住哨兵的双眼，又在他后脑打了个结。

“好啦，这样你可以随时解下来，需要再戴上去休息也可以。”格朗泰尔满意地呼了口气，1832也伸手去摸后脑勺的布结，从他怀里慢慢坐起身。格朗泰尔想起1832第一天闯入他这安稳恬静的巢穴、等待着情色指令的时候，他们不知不觉间已经走了多远？格朗泰尔忍不住伸出手感受着1832暴露出来的下颌线条，1832本能地缩了一缩，之后便也由他去。

竟然到了现在，他才知道1832的长相。这下颌的轮廓多么精致，颧骨的线条多么利落，丝毫不拖泥带水，作为（前）木雕技师，格朗泰尔忍不住出了神，这与额头连接着的、高耸着的眉骨，这才是应该被雕刻出来、定格成永恒的东西，如果他那惨遭毒手的木雕，在平行时空里顺利完成的话——

他雕过那么多人像，凭着触觉，便可想象出1832的容貌。格朗泰尔的手停下了，这轮廓与他脑海里、那个幽灵一般盘旋的形象结合了起来，锋锐、悠久、美丽。

他知道这张脸。

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔以不受控制的声音，念出了那个名字。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还有”宗教的“背叛，为了爱而背叛——我尊重你的普遍性特征，但是我因为你这些特征之外的X而爱你。发现这个X的唯一途径就是背叛……如果你理解我的背叛行为，如果你真的明白，那么你是真正的英雄。  
——斯拉沃热·齐泽克《当东方遭遇西方》

那条新闻并不是头版。

那张报纸的第一版是新型致幻药研发成功的声明与解说，第二版是著名情色女星最新作品的海报与收钱吹捧的影评，第三版是家装广告——无论你想要什么风格的家，我们都可以做到。格朗泰尔并不想要什么风格的家，他只想用这张报纸贴窗户，然后他翻开了第七版。

在他早已远离的、塔所在的地方，出现了试图鼓吹禁锢自由的老派婚恋观的煽动者，所幸在造成更大危害前，就被控制起来。**不必担忧**，新闻作者以冷静的笔调写道，基于委员会的初步判断，此人只不过是天生的人格不健全，我们还将基于先进的心理学，对其进行精确的分析与妥善的治疗。

人格也未必健全的格朗泰尔，那时已经在山林里住了两年。这些文字对他来说毫无意义，夺走他视线的是旁边一张彩色照片。

破坏者反铐着双手，被两个执行官押着准备走进车里，他挺直的身板比周围人都要高，一头微卷的金发夺目耀眼，鼻梁和下巴的线条干脆利落，而那双眼睛正冷静地审视着镜头，毫无恐惧、毫无怨怼，**这只是一种精神疾病**，委员会必定会这么说，因此没必要细究那些胡言乱语，可是那虹膜是冷冷发光的浅蓝，如同雪原下涌动的烈火，似乎仍在宣告——

所有还能够听到的人，请听我说。

格朗泰尔一个激灵，才反应过来自己正抓着报纸神游。**这一定是个哨兵**，赌上向导的尊严，他暗自判断。就算不提那身体透露出来的力量与敏捷，他也能看出这对能把人吸进去的蓝色双眸不过是海上浮冰，水面之下必定有更深远的精神图景。

他是在我之后进塔的？

这位哨兵相当年轻，和格朗泰尔一样，曾经有过大好前程，有过设计好了的、无限的可能性。但是老派婚恋观是不可容忍的——固定伴侣是比独身更严重的症状，尤其是哨兵和向导，稍有倾向就需要接受心理辅导，更别提要去宣传了。

长期排他关系将带来失衡——哨兵和向导的结合，会激发出强大的力量，这些力量应该用以维护新世界的自由，而非用以忠诚彼此。所有的公民请一起快乐地生活。

** 为什么我没能碰上这样的人？**

鬼使神差地，格朗泰尔把这张照片剪下来，压在了工作台垫板下面。四年的时间足够照片发黄褪色、足够垫板上又压了一大堆乱七八糟的东西，也足够新世界告别最后一份报纸，完全投向数字化时代，可那对蓝眼睛依旧会时不时在他脑海里浮现，和他共同注视着山下悠长绵密的欢愉，注视着在旅馆的床上纵情翻腾着的、他自己的肉体，那些时刻他会想：一切真的就此停滞了吗？或许我还得试着继续前行。

在这些“或许”之间，他跌跌撞撞地又走过了四年。也是从那天开始，那个梦境开始盘桓——火药、滑膛枪、即将遁入地底的光明，他从来不知道自己最终有没有赶上，但每次仍然去追。在那酒馆中睁开眼睛的一瞬，就已经不可能做出其他选择。

有时，他会明白1832一根筋地要向西走的心情。

四年。那双眼睛现在,就在这黑色的布条后方。

“……安、灼拉？”1832只是偏了偏脑袋，重复着刚刚听到的音节，这起伏有致的脸部剪影似乎更加清晰了，不知是天开始蒙蒙发亮，还是格朗泰尔的错觉。

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔呆滞地重复着，感受着自己的舌头先从上牙齿根后方弹开，又回到上颚，再次轻巧地滑下，这名字仿佛一种奇妙的咒语，安、灼、拉。

1832无声地贴近了他：“谁？”

格朗泰尔本能地伸手触摸那张近在咫尺的脸，又被烫伤一般地收回了手。慢慢帮初来乍到的哨兵解开面罩是一回事，知晓这位“工具人”曾经飞扬的力量与美，又是另一回事。他能假装自己依旧无知，心安理得地享受肢体接触么？话说回来，如果他当初没有选择刺下那枚细钢钉，1832或许依旧会好好地戴着面罩、和他亲亲热热、搂搂抱抱，而这张惊心动魄的脸，永远都不用再被看到了。这个念头，令格朗泰尔浑身一凛，汗毛倒立。

**幸福生活只在咫尺之遥。**

1832也只在咫尺之遥，这人似乎又凑近了点儿，那精致的、挺立的鼻尖似乎要撞上他的脸：“……谁？”

“所以，你不记得。”格朗泰尔发现自己的声音机械又沙哑，如同老旧了的齿轮相互摩擦，“你曾经是谁，他们让你忘了……”

“我，不是谁。”1832的声音则像一条绷紧了的钢丝。

他忘记了——委员会将治愈那危险的精神疾病，自此以后，金发白肤的反抗者不过是屏幕上跳动的数字、无害的肉体、可以量化的经济价值。1832的胸口几乎要贴上他的胸口，似乎要挤压出他胸腔里所有的空气，格朗泰尔攥紧了拳头，他们之间的氛围正在凝固，空气沉重如同铁幕，他知道1832能感觉到，但他实在无法摆出惯常的、轻松又无奈的表情。

**不要回头看、不要回头看**，格朗泰尔反复提醒自己，他注定要跟随1832西行，这人是否能回忆起过去，又有什么要紧？但他总是想到1832刚来的那一天，那精神领域里的无尽虚空，那摘下耳腔气囊后的挣扎咆哮。他的大脑自行运转着，把这些迹象和先前的剪报联系起来，于是两个节点之间，四年中的一切开始浮现。

——他们剃掉这些碍事的金发，蒙住那危险的双眼，然后是腔道气囊，或许还将剥夺他的行动空间——即使是普通人，这样彻底隔绝于外界，不出几天就会陷入癫狂。没有信息输入、没有互动，逻辑和语言系统很快就会被破坏，那个人并没有被堵住嘴，**但是那些还未说出口的话语，将从根源上被消解——**

与此同时，格朗泰尔都在做什么？躲在新世界的边缘，伤春悲秋、自欺欺人。

一只手轻轻放到他的胸口上，格朗泰尔地本能一抖，那只手马上又收了回去，这是1832试探性的碰触。窗外似乎又亮了几分，格朗泰尔能看见1832的嘴唇张开又抿紧，反复几次，那人伸手摸到了一旁的黑色面罩，开口道：“……我可以，戴回去。”

“不行！”

1832全身立刻僵硬了，格朗泰尔才发现自己怒吼着将他的手打到了一边。

“你怎么可以再戴回去，”冷静，冷静，无法冷静，“他们竟然这么对你，这种精心设计的机巧真是令人恶心，如果我没有从塔里出来，如果我那时候就认识你——”

在格朗泰尔愤怒地颤抖着、像开了闸的水流一般喋喋不休的时候，1832柔软的嘴唇触碰到了他的下巴，然后是他的嘴角，讨好一般地轻轻磨蹭着。肌肉记忆使得格朗泰尔轻哼一声，自觉地张开了嘴，那舌头小心翼翼地探进来，舔舐着他的齿根，柔软的组织陷入牙齿间微小的缝隙，仿佛月光下涌来的温柔潮水，格朗泰尔后颈上顿时鸡皮疙瘩起了一片。

1832太过了解他的身体，很快就把他亲的晕乎乎的。那张嘴离开他后，格朗泰尔还恍惚地喘了一会儿气，缓过来的时候，哨兵已经脱掉了身上的衣物，全身赤裸地半跪在床上。摘下面罩以后，这裸体的视觉冲击力似乎更大了，如同美好的雕塑受到神的赐福，从底座上信步走下。

1832伸出右手按了按格朗泰尔的肩膀，让他微微后倾，靠在床头，自己则俯下上半身，脸颊隔着衣料，蹭着他的肚脐和小腹。格朗泰尔本能地摸起了1832的脑袋，短短的发茬让他的手心一阵酥麻。仿佛受到了鼓励一般，1832又往下了几分。

睡裤的裤腰被轻轻拉下，温暖、湿润的黏膜包裹住他的前端，格朗泰尔不受控制地将胯往前顶，喉咙里吐出一声呻吟。1832早已完全掌握了他的喜好，每一次动作都精准到位，快感一浪接一浪地堆积，即将要淹没那些扰人的思绪。

** ——然后，在失去有效信息的环境里，**越是严谨精密的理念，越是聪明机敏的人格，越不可能维系。唯一的模式、范例、大脑能够赖以生存的规律，就是时不时贴近的、热乎乎的肉体，跳动的血管、汗液、撞击，若是如此——

“——停下、停下、停下！”格朗泰尔破碎地吼叫起来，1832立刻从他下身弹开，他捂住脸喘息，下体还暴露在空气里，“对不起，这样不行，我不能——”

“R，”1832绷紧了声音问道，“不想要？”

“我想啊，我当然想，”格朗泰尔的手盖在自己的眼睛上，苦笑出声，“但是我不能，我做不到，我总是想到你之前——我做不到。”

我做不到。

自此1832不再说话，格朗泰尔仰面躺着，感觉到他从床上起身，接着又听到了布料摩擦声。1832穿好衣服，默然从卧室里走了出去，而格朗泰尔因为刚才的吼叫而精疲力竭，闭了眼睛等待激烈的心跳恢复平缓，却只觉得眼皮背后成片的光斑天旋地转，冷汗一滴滴地从他的额头上冒出。

经过了方才的高速运转，他可憎的大脑似乎终于知道要休息，不再进行无谓的逻辑推理。格朗泰尔放任自己在这非理性世界中漂浮了一会儿，才把手从眼前拿开。他的右手手掌落到一旁的床单上，那里似乎还留存着1832的体温。

“好啦，好啦。”格朗泰尔自言自语着从床上爬起来，又在走进客厅时放大了音量，“我错了嘛。回来睡觉吧，我们明天还要继续——”迎接他的是熹微的晨光，和空荡荡的瓷砖地，家具搬空以后，整个空间一览无余，那屋门留了一条缝，若有若无地晃动着。

1832不在客厅里。

这会儿格朗泰尔是真的清醒了。1832去了哪里？罐头在客厅的角落里堆成金字塔，枪依旧竖立在卧室的墙边，门上钉了一排排图钉的木板也还安分地挂着，1832没有抹去任何痕迹。盛夏时分，格朗泰尔穿着短袖短裤站在客厅中央，竟觉得凉飕飕的。1832为什么要走？他不高兴了吗？

**1832不想带着他。**

不，不，不。格朗泰尔晃晃脑袋，现在胡思乱想毫无意义。他胡乱踩进运动鞋就出了门，屋旁卡车的轮廓已清晰可辨，湿润的空气往他脸上扑来。路过工作室时，他扭开门瞟了一眼——此处也是一片死寂。

我刚才是不是说错什么话了？黑暗已逐渐退去，太阳却仍未现身，凝结在他皮肤上的晨露也依旧冰冰凉凉。恐惧从腹部蔓延而上，掐住格朗泰尔的咽喉，或者是因为我推开了他？**我要是让他继续就好了**——不，我的思绪已经混乱了，这样不行。

思考，思考。1832会去的地方，只有一个——

格朗泰尔强压下心中的犹豫，抬脚向那空地后的密林走去。**向西。**

踏进森林的时候，本就微弱的晨光开始逃遁。遮天蔽日的枝叶交错拦截，在格朗泰尔面前围绕出一条黑洞洞的道路，风在其间尖利地呼啸，仿佛那数不清的树木正对他张开血盆大口，即将把他拆分溶解，变成这巨大生态网的养料。格朗泰尔屏住呼吸向前走了几步，光线又立刻远去了几分，低矮一些的枝桠扫过他的额头。

1832是怎么能够自如行动的？格朗泰尔望着深不见底的黑暗，苦涩地想。**这样我是追不上他的，快一点。**他加快了脚步，直到最后小跑起来，树叶在运动鞋下噼啪作响。1832似乎连鞋都没穿，他可别受伤。我干嘛要把他推开？他什么都没带。现在我只希望他回来，至少该带点吃的走啊。一根树枝划过格朗泰尔的脸颊，他发现自己的呼吸已经变重，树木、树木、只有树木，他走了多远了？方向——格朗泰尔本能地一摸口袋，该死，他没有带手机。

这个发现强迫他停下了脚步，树干从他周围拔地而起，在他头顶上以形态各异的树冠相互接近，织成天罗地网。格朗泰尔走到哪里了？他半仰着脸，呆滞地摸着旁边老化了的坚硬树皮，我还有功夫担心人家——**找不到方向的明明是我。**昏暗的密林里，目之所及都是大同小异的树木，它们会扰乱方位感，使脚步自动打弯——只有1832能对这种环境毫无畏惧，那人就像一束光，总是奔着最短的路径前行。

我还朝着西边么？会不会越走离1832越远？我是从哪开始偏离的——格朗泰尔本能地回头一看，身后亦是重重密林，全然无法辨认来路。我现在在哪？**我还是迷路了吗？**糟糕，太糟糕了，找人都能把自己找丢。难怪1832要抛下我，或许那个梦里亦是如此，我将大把时间挥霍在玩乐、喝酒、绕圈圈上，终究是没有赶上那道光，难怪啊难怪，**安灼拉瞧不起我**。这又是哪门子思绪冒了出来？我的大脑怎么总做一些匪夷所思的事情，我是还没睡醒，还是这密林会扰乱人心？如果这是梦境该有多好，让我们重新从床上醒来吧，就像一切都未曾发生——当我出于可耻的懦弱从塔里跑出来的时候，我已经错过一次了，请不要再让我错过第二次吧。

格朗泰尔靠着树干坐到地上，看着头上冷灰色的天空下、那些树冠的黑色剪影，他开始觉得冷，便抱住了自己的胳膊。在那些残酷而旖旎的梦境里，一直有声音在催促他快一点、快一点，他不愿再想那最终未能赶上的、可怕的可能性。只是低下头来，把脸埋在自己的胳膊肘里，他一直想着自己会跟着1832，但如果1832不需要他——

真是受够这些想法了。太阳什么时候才出来啊？

“你找不到路。”1832的陈述里带了几分无奈，光着脚蹲在他面前，“出来，要小心。”嚯，格朗泰尔开始做梦了。

“你以为谁都跟你似的啊，除了走直线啥也不会。”格朗泰尔依旧藏着自己的脸，“我说，别一声不吭就跑出来好吗，大早上的林子里还真有点冷……”

一只体温稍高的手放到了他的胳膊上，噢，格朗泰尔没有做梦。他从手臂那儿抬起眼睛，看到1832那张好看的脸正对着他：“我以为，你不想一起走。”

“——什么玩意，”格朗泰尔说，“你从哪儿得出的结论？”

太阳好像出来了，他看到1832皱了皱眉，不得不克制住自己想去抚摸那漂亮眉骨的冲动。1832抿了抿唇，似是在组织语言，而后开口道：“安，灼拉——之前的不在了，你想要的东西，没有。”

格朗泰尔这次把头完全抬起来了，睁大双眼：“你吃你自己的醋？”

“……什么意思？”1832不解地偏了偏头，解释道，“是你说，你想要之前那个，而我回不去，性交，你也不要——”格朗泰尔瞠目结舌，而1832终于说完了最后一句，“——你没理由，跟我走。”

“这还真是天大的误会，”格朗泰尔不知自己该哭还是该笑，“所以你就决定自己出门了？连那把枪都留给我了？”

1832理所当然地点了点头：“身体也被拒绝了，我没得可换——”

“我的天啊！”格朗泰尔抓住1832的肩膀，简直想把这人摇晃醒，而此人则松开了手、满是无辜，“我要跟你走并不是因为你在报纸上有多帅，更不是因为跟你上床很爽！我决定要去西边的时候，你才刚刚拔出耳塞好不好——”

“那个时候，我们做了。”1832冷静地指出。

“——你不会跟我说，之前和我做都是为了讨我开心吧？”格朗泰尔眯起眼睛。

“……”1832无辜地垂下手，“要让你开心，然后和我去西边，”他似乎感觉到了格朗泰尔正在爆炸的边缘徘徊，又僵硬地补充道，“嘛。”

这个极其虚伪的“嘛”令格朗泰尔抚额：“我都说了我开不开心都会去的，就算你想甩开我，就算你这辈子都不要跟我做——当然最好还是能偶尔做一次——但我更不想你只因为我想才——”

“你总说你会去，”1832问，“为什么？”

“我喜欢你，我乐意跟着你走，”那些陌生的语词被格朗泰尔脱口而出，哦天啊，他最终还是进行了老式告白，“只要你想去，我当然也会去啊。”

“可你刚才说，”1832卓越地运用了批判性思维，“跟你做，不能只因为你想。”

“我以为，”格朗泰尔说,“对别人的告白指出逻辑谬误是很不礼貌的，格朗泰尔小课堂：爱本身就是一种双重标准。”

“格、朗、泰、尔，”1832费力地卷着舌头，“你不是，R么？”

“我之前的名字啦。”格朗泰尔撇了撇嘴，他低下了头，两个人沉默了一会儿，太阳终于升起来了，森林里落满了金光，树木生机勃发，再不似之前可怖。格朗泰尔又开了口：“总之，以后不要再这样自顾自的跑掉了，好不好？就算你不想带上我，也应该跟我说——”

他落进一个温暖的怀抱里，棉质T恤的触感如此熟悉又舒服，1832光洁的脸颊蹭贴着他的脸侧，在他耳边轻轻说：“……我让你难过了。”

“有一点，”格朗泰尔眨巴眨巴眼睛，呼吸着1832淡淡的信息素，手指不自觉地玩起1832背上的衣料，“也不要再说我没理由跟你走之类的话了，好不好？”

“……”1832沉默了一会儿，只是将他抱得更紧，“R，是向导。”

“嗯。”格朗泰尔喃喃应道，继续闭上眼睛享受着肌肤相亲，阳光照耀着整个树林，之前的寒意终于完全散去。

“能让我，想起来吗？”1832问。

“你想要记起来？”这个问题令格朗泰尔打起了几分精神，经历了刚才言情剧一般的追逐打闹，他本已接受不再提起往事——或许，只要那坚定的脚步还在，一切也并未改变。

“……想，”1832的手掌放到了他的后脑上，“理解你的想法。”

那声音前所未有的柔和，在他眼前金灿灿的光芒里，仿佛蜂蜜在流淌，1832并不需要依仗过去前行，这是为了……格朗泰尔不禁在1832的肩膀处偷偷笑了：“好啊……我们回房间再试，好不好？你能找到回去的路吧？”

1832扬起嘴角：“当然。”

当他们回到小屋的时候，那没有家具的客厅里，阳光犹为明亮。他们拉着手坐到那扇飘窗前，那是格朗泰尔最开始在1832手心里画出符号、指示时间的地方。格朗泰尔还换掉了在森林的泥地里坐了半天的短裤，1832则顺便洗了个脚。

格朗泰尔抬起眼睛，注视着身边人的脸，在这充足的光线下，那张脸显得愈发美丽，半点儿瑕疵也没有。当他凑上前去抵住那白玉般的额头的时，竟然感到心跳加速。他们可是什么都做过了。

“那我就准备……”他闭上眼睛，轻轻捧着1832的脸，感受到后者微微点头，便操纵着自己的精神细流，从意识领域中探索进去，最后的碎片、最后的记忆，白光将四周照亮，果然第一天那片虚空是感官封锁下的产物，哨兵真正的精神世界是——

他揉揉眼睛，适应了刺目的光线，看到了无边的苍穹和碧蓝的大海，雪白的浪花在山崖之下翻涌。他回过头，一座大理石的神庙矗立在他眼前。

大理石。格朗泰尔低下头，发现自己身着亚麻短袍，背着的石雕工具以布包裹住，手里则是石膏桶和长柄锤。精神世界里的重力法则不同于现实，他挺直腰背也不觉疲累。所以我终于是石匠了，格朗泰尔想。

不知何时，他已置身于宏伟的神庙之中，左右两侧的粗大立柱一字排开，殿堂里的光影变化万千。你终于到了，披着紫色斗篷的国王说，请为这虔诚的国度修复神像吧。

那座需要修复的神像昂然屹立，好高。格朗泰尔因为洒落的阳光而微微眯起了眼——这是一位年轻的神祇，他披肩的卷发微微飘荡，似乎有风迎面而来。衣着则在质料上与新世界的常用材质有些相似，但款式不同，一眼可知。**奇怪的复古风。**格朗泰尔看到神像的脖颈上有装饰性的布条随意打了结，遮不住他解开的领口裸露的胸膛。

他想起了那些呓语与梦境，曾经的信仰，光明照耀四方。格朗泰尔爬上木梯，开始检查神像的损伤。近看之下，这高大的石像竟已岌岌可危，耳朵、手指、躯干与大腿的交界，还有其它几乎每一处身体部位，都爬满了数不清的深色裂痕。

白袍的信徒们涌入神殿，将他和神像团团包围，他看不清他们的脸，却清晰听得那宛如合唱的语句，请修复它，我们需要信仰，我们需要神明。

我们需要几千年的、天长日久的神话，**如果告别了过往，我们将走向何方？**

格朗泰尔开始修复那座雕像，他小心地为开裂的耳朵涂抹上石膏，然后是脸颊上的裂纹，卷发上的风化损伤，信徒们还在歌唱。

**不需要怀疑，不需要犹豫，只需要歌颂神明的高洁。**

格朗泰尔爬下两节木梯，开始修补手臂衣褶上的裂口。第一声细小的噼啪响动传来时，他并未留意，但这声音愈演愈烈、响成一串，仿佛在一片洁白的虔敬歌声之中，蔓延开了一缕不祥的黑色瘟疫。

格朗泰尔抬起头，发现更多的裂纹在那修复过的、刚毅的脸颊上，鱼鳞一般相互交织。神像裂得更厉害了，他赶紧重新爬上去，准备重新刷上石膏——

** 不需要讨论神的对错，判断的尝试是一种侮辱。**

格朗泰尔眼睁睁地看着神像重又开裂，这次原本的膏体都开始剥落，如同烈火吞噬着那些美丽的头发与皮肤。为什么？

** 神说过什么已不重要。**

格朗泰尔一个晃神，手中的抹子掉了下去，他本能地随着那坠落的物体看去，看到信徒们抬起头来，所有的脸都是他的脸。

** 重要的是信者得救。**

几千几万张与他相同的脸。或许无数轮回里，他都曾经不顾安危地追随着自己的神灵，脚步获得方向、灵魂获得拯救，陈词滥调，周而复始——可真的完全一样么？征服的英名、命定的死亡、漫长无边的诅咒与潜逃——献上忠诚与生命仍然不够，千篇一律的狂热眼神，只是侮辱了那些独特的恐惧、愤怒、方向、理想，必须达成的事情，无法忍受的可能性。

那个哨兵真正想要的是什么？

“烧了它。”格朗泰尔听到了那天晚上的声音。

** 我不需要信徒。**

这是什么选项设置啊。格朗泰尔想，竟然要我在我和他之间，选择相信一个。他的手中不知何时出现了那把长柄锤，这还需要选么？

** 解放我，让我真正的——**

信众化作烟云散去，格朗泰尔一个人坐在空旷的地面上喘气，面前的神像碎了一地，石雕比木雕更为坚硬，破碎时也更为彻底。再也不可能修复了，他冲着那一大堆灰白色的废墟眨着眼睛，告别吧。他在新世界接天连夜、令人眩惑的盛宴里，曾徘徊于那古老的梦境，可沉湎于旧日传奇只会封印真正的力量——只有打碎那被“禁止攀爬”的封条围满、被盖棺定论了先进性与局限性送进先贤祠堂、不再允许争论的神像，思想才能重生。

** 新世界需要新的创举，唯有未来能救赎过去。**

是什么时候，赤足的祭司穿着长袍走到了他面前，深红色的兜帽遮盖住了大半张脸，只能看到线条锐利的鼻尖和嘴唇。那光洁的脚一步一步靠近堆积的石料，然后祭司俯下身来，从神像的残骸之中，拔出一把剑。剑柄朴实无华，而剑锋锐不可当。

太阳西沉到神殿后方，举着剑的祭司被映照成黑色的剪影，只有那尖刃上划过一道锐利的光芒，像是夕阳的金黄，又像是金属蓝色的冷光。

“R。”

1832的声音唤醒了他，格朗泰尔用力眨眨眼睛，退出了那宏大的精神世界，发现自己与1832十指相扣，依旧坐在那飘窗前。那俊美的脸庞凑近了他，格朗泰尔面色一红——他还是没办法适应一张放大的、这样的脸。1832说：“你哭了。”

“啊，”格朗泰尔用另一边手揉着眼睛，“果然，虽然知道非做不可，亲手把它打碎，还是有点难过。”

“R，”1832以安抚的语调，又叫了一遍他的名字，嘴角带着笑意，“我想起来了。”

这语词间洋溢的情感，渗入了格朗泰尔的全身。他怀疑自己的手心正在出汗，但1832——安灼拉仍旧紧紧扣着他的手。

“所以？不用再吃自己的醋了吧？”格朗泰尔刚想用打趣掩盖自己在安灼拉的精神领域里哭出来了这件事，此人就再次把脸颊与他相贴，顿时让他红了整张脸。出息啊。

“你做得很好，”仿佛嫌他的脸颊还不够烫，安灼拉夸了他，“愿意继续吗？”

在安灼拉面前，格朗泰尔并没有愿不愿意之说，他只是主动又贴上了那额头。这次并不是充满诗歌和隐义的精神世界，而是实打实的过去。

**这个程序分为三步。**

第一步，是召集一队向导灌输进与已有体系完全相反的认知，让大脑陷入混乱。

第二步，是隔绝光线、声音与气味，关在六面都铺上海绵垫的狭小房间里，几天、几个星期、几个月，需要多久就待多久，直到大脑由于缺乏有效信息输入而发疯。

第三步，是向处于极度饥饿的大脑，施加肉体刺激。

失去了脚下坚实的土地，所谓的大拒绝不过是空中楼阁。更精妙的是——第一步的成本是向导几个小时的人工费用，第二步的成本是一套量产的头套和两平方米的小空间，第三步就能制造出肉体快感至上的“工具人”，并运作成性爱icon以产生庞大的利润——成本回收期短、资本回报率高，**扩张、扩张、扩张**。严密监视着的巨大监狱、穿着灰暗囚服疲惫穿行的长队、拿着电击棍的狱警，统统都是不需要的——老一套会被新一套挤压到破产，伟大的、崇高的、看不见的手啊。

那时候安灼拉躺在禁闭室里，对这一切周密计算并不了解，只是直觉最危险的时刻即将到来。他曾对失败的大略后果有所耳闻，但并未因此放慢脚步——其实现在也不会，因为失败不过是一次宝贵经验，如果在最繁盛的首都里，无法激起人们警醒的眼神，那就向西出发吧。新世界中失去一切、退无可退的人们，还有那些原本就在苦难中挣扎求生、发不出声音的群体，他们都在西边，在那片被鄙视的、仇恨的、诅咒的土地上。**希望也在那里。**

可是制服笔挺的执行官们，称他为“极具威胁的破坏者”，那么他们必须打碎这些理念。会采取什么形式呢？肉体折磨他毫无所惧，加上漫长的监禁如何？安灼拉仰面看着天花板角落里斑斑点点的暗黄色污渍，伸出手来比划，将那些毫无意义的污点一个个连起，城市的俯瞰图出现在他眼前。这条要道需要人手，这个高地必须占领。街垒拔地，万千甲兵。不，这种监禁无法将他打败，委员会究竟会怎么做？

杀机往往潜藏于强盛之处，他的敏锐感官、他的坚定不移、他高速运转、永不停息的头脑，它们是他的武器，会被用来对付他自己么？安灼拉收回朝向天花板的手，**过刚易折**。他的精神防御可以非常脆弱，从未有一个向导为他建立过真正有效的精神屏障。

委员会可以将他的精神系统连根拔起，让他的信念化为齑粉。

或者，他们可以打碎一些其他东西。

** 已经毁灭的东西，无法再一次毁灭。**

“我……比其他人优秀。”第一次在心里默念出这句话，安灼拉觉得有些不适应。所有的教官都曾经夸赞过他敏锐的感官，敏捷与力量兼备的身体，他从未为任何一次考核发过愁。他也清楚地记得那些人的狂热眼神——他们以眼神爱抚着他金色的卷发、蓝色的瞳孔、精致的脸部轮廓、完美的比例，即使是他宣讲着反抗现存制度的必要性时，他也知道有一半观众只是贪恋他的长相和肉体。还有头脑，他闭上眼睛，告诉自己：我的某些智识确实高于一般人。他一遍又一遍地重复着这些东西，自己的计划、西边的保留地、反抗的逻辑与方法，他都不再去想。如果说他没有意识到自己从小不同于周围人，那绝对是骗人的——他抓住这一点点尊严、傲慢、自我意识，**放大，放大，再放大**。时间步步紧逼。

十二名向导以一种集体心理咨询的圆环式布局围着他坐下，第三次冲击开始的时候，精神触手像蝗灾一般遮天蔽日，入侵了他的精神领域。翠绿的昆虫啃咬着一切防御，翅膀令人恶心的震动声响成一片，安灼拉终于脱口而出：“你们凭什么！你们知道我是谁么，你们怎么敢这么对我——”

这句话成为了突破口，更多的精神冲击如同倾泻的山洪，滚滚泥沙将那界碑淹没。你以为你是谁？你一文不值，肉体能有价值就已不错，竟然还妄图利用普罗大众？富有经验的向导们，极为熟练地搞着破坏，摧折树林，掩埋建筑，击碎天空，所谓独特的思想，超于常人的判断，不过是一场幻觉，只有这具肉体意味着你真正的位置，快感是唯一追求。

他们可以把这些声音重复成千上万遍，直到他的精神世界只剩断壁残垣，然后无尽的虚空扫清一切。他忘记了自己穿着复古制式的马靴踏过的、阳光下的街道，忘记了自己曾经引以为傲的、飞扬的语词，忘记了自己的容貌，忘记了自己的姓名。烈火焚烧过的灰烬之中，一颗极其微小的黑色金属球滚落出来，不发出声音，不引起任何注意，但是密度大得惊人。

他们摧毁的那世界，是他虔诚献上的祭品。

**已经死亡的东西，无法再一次死亡。**

向西。

“你太危险了，你实在太危险了，”不知何时，格朗泰尔已经跌坐在地，他把额头贴在安灼拉的小腿上，声音不住地颤抖，“反抗的领袖必定有其动机——要么是青少年时的创伤经历，要么是病态的自恋人格，要么就是邪恶的权力欲望，经典啊，太经典了。他们一定会相信的——委员会竟然觉得能够将你击碎，”还将他们所以为的肉体残骸，当作创造收视率和利润的工具，“实在是可悲。”

安灼拉的手放到他肩膀上，似乎准备拉他起来，犹豫片刻，又只是摩挲着他的肩颈。

“太危险了，太危险了啊，”格朗泰尔的声音已经歇斯底里，不知是在哭还是在笑，“哪里有人会赌得这么大，你甚至不知道你有机会重新——”

“不知道能否成功，但是，”安灼拉说，“有结果，不能接受。”

即使对未来茫然不知，也一定要避免，无论如何都无法接受的可能性。格朗泰尔看着那报纸的时候，曾想象过破坏者华丽而危险、如同发光利剑的语言，但那远非力量的核心——安灼拉只需要简单的词句，就能让他的额头沿着那笔直的小腿滑落，直至接近那同样完美的脚背。“R。”安灼拉有些无奈地叹了一声，格朗泰尔低低抗议：“你就让我这么待会儿嘛。”

“你会做出同样的选择，”沉默片刻之后，安灼拉放柔了声音说，那洁白的皮肤沐浴着暖光，无比柔和。正当格朗泰尔要抗议才不会，我肯定头也不回成为工具人并且为终于不用受那些思绪困扰了而开心万分的时候，安灼拉补充，“对我。”你会用疼痛唤起我的战斗本能，你会在必要时毁灭我的雕像。不知何时，安灼拉蹲下身来，抚摸着他的脸颊。你能够不计代价地保全我的信念，哪怕那要求你克服缱绻爱恋来伤害我，并将令你无比痛苦——你也明白，如果有必须做出的选择，再去担忧前路，无非庸人自扰。

“你的信任太沉重了，”话虽如此，格朗泰尔却忍不住贴近那手掌，温暖中的残酷，圣洁下的疯狂，“我何德何能——”

“抱歉，”那手指陷入他的卷发里，轻轻抚摸着他的头皮，“其它事情，都可以，”你需要的东西，取悦你的肉体，收留你的灵魂，随便什么，“其它一切要求，你可以提，但是跟我走，我需要你——”

“看来我真的是上了贼船了。”格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，他的眼皮后边有泪水在打转，嘴角却不自觉地扬起。

“原谅我。”安灼拉的额头抵住了他的额头。

他们的鼻尖相互触碰，脸侧是灿烂的、覆盖大地的阳光，再说其他话，就显得太没情趣了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “反者道之动，弱者道之用。”  
——老子《道德经》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章临近结尾处有大量借用自広江礼威的漫画《黑礁》；详见Free Talk

格朗泰尔这次醒得太早了，天还没有亮。他看到桌子上明明灭灭的烛光，还有更远处墙上摇晃着的火把，一种混杂着火药味、汗味和血味的气息飘荡在狭小的酒馆里，而他面前是一堆颠三倒四的酒瓶，以及酒瓶的重影，还有——格朗泰尔眯起眼睛，一些浅黄色的——

“……你醒了？”他刚想伸手去摸，一个声音就从旁边传来。

金发青年就坐在他旁边，敞着衬衫领口，卷着袖子，卷发随意地在脑后扎起，象牙白的脖颈和胸口上蒙了一层细小的、闪着亮光的汗水。没等格朗泰尔回答，青年就将视线收回到手中的工作上，浅金色的睫毛在皮肤上投下细碎的光影，如此美丽、如此平静，但他的手中不是里拉，而是一颗小小的黑色弹丸。

“时隔多日，看来我的梦又有了新的剧情，”格朗泰尔喃喃自语，“这个时候应该说什么？——明天我们就都要死了。”

“你要是有精力饶舌，不如来帮我准备枪弹。”当事人压根没听他的废话，只是把手里的黑色弹丸放到一张浅黄色的硬质纸壳上，然后从脚边的布袋子里，捻出一小把棕黑色的、类似砂土的物质。

除了本来应该趴在木桌上睡到第二天早晨的格朗泰尔，街垒后所有人都很忙。有人负责从各处收拾出残留的黑火药，有人负责将变形了的铅块用火融化了倒入模具、再次制成初具形状的小粒铅丸，有人负责将这些铅丸夹在铁皮下用力滚动，直至它们成为光滑的圆形弹头——此刻，金发青年则负责把这些弹头和适量的黑火药用纸壳组装起来，形成可以便捷使用的定装弹。

格朗泰尔不知自己该盯着那动作流畅、指节修长的手，还是盯着那一小片裸露的胸膛，于是他只好有样学样地从桌上拿起一小张可燃纸，青年用脚把放在另一边的、装着黑色铅弹头的——就地取材的铁锅，踢了过来。

“一定要包紧，保证能一下塞进枪口，”青年严肃地叮嘱，并身体力行地对格朗泰尔的工作指指点点，他们指尖的神经末梢，在黑色的火药之上相互碰触，“但是在末端要留出一些多余的纸壳，这样咬破弹壳、倒底火的时候才容易。”

战斗将如此迅疾而激烈，谁知道一颗子弹能够决定什么？这是格朗泰尔第一次碰到真实的火药，他犹犹豫豫地说：“你还信任我——干这个事情？”

他的废话太多了，青年翻了个白眼，那希腊神祇般的脸多了几分人的气息：“你做的，我来用。”

这比让格朗泰尔做自己要用的子弹有效多了。他不得不打起十二分精神，把那些铅丸和火药小心地组合成一粒一粒的、浅黄色的纸包弹。格朗泰尔有那么多缺点，好在手并不算笨。金发青年的动作还是比他快些，在紧紧扎好弹药的间隙，还时不时抬头看一眼——人们匆匆忙忙、来来往往，奔向仍未确定的未来。

格朗泰尔又做好了一颗纸包弹，青年拿起来端详了一会儿，说道：“我不知道该怎么对付你。”

“狗屁，”格朗泰尔抹了一把额头上的汗，抗议道，“我看你分明清楚得很。”

“我是说这些事情，”那对眼睛看向他，本应是蓝色的虹膜在金色的烛光下，似乎幻化成无数种色彩，“我好言好语讲道理，你压根不进耳，但要是直接提些要求，你又会听从。在我最激昂、最有自信的时候，你非赖在地上不动，朝我大泼冷水；但——只是一种预感——当我一无所有的时候，你又能再次出现，让我获得需要的一切。”

格朗泰尔垂下眼睛，偷偷捏紧了手里的硬纸，维持着语调说道：“……我觉得你对好言好语的定义或许有些问题。”

“有时候，我会在你身上看到我面对的某种东西，”青年不理会他的回应，不经意地用手指玩起了黑色弹丸，“不是人民的苦难或者已经腐烂到根子里的贵族和王权——是一些更大的、向前流动的、无法分析的事物——或者像是水流，”青年摇了摇头，又拿起一张纸，开始包火药，“不知道怎么对付。”

格朗泰尔呆滞地看着他，结果被青年拿胳膊肘戳了一下：“快点，做完这批，我待会儿还要去巡逻。”

此后两人静默无言，只有纸壳和内容物摩擦的轻微响动。当任务终于完成的时候，青年精神抖擞地站起身，而格朗泰尔又困了，趴在桌子上强撑着眼皮：“……我不是那个格朗泰尔。”

“我知道，”青年拉了拉衬衫，披上一件红色外套，“这张嘴里没有那些杂七杂八的神话，我还有点惊奇。”

“或许你应该把刚才这些话告诉他，”对于格朗泰尔以困倦的大脑组织出的言辞，青年只是微微挑了挑眉不作回应，格朗泰尔又接着说，“……所以，你需要的是什么？”

“现在？”青年耸耸肩，去拿竖在墙边的滑膛枪，木制枪杆上以金属件固定着用来伸进枪口、压实这些纸包弹的细长通条，“或许我们的抗争会被遗忘，如果他就算不信，也愿意记得——”

他不仅愿意记得，还想提供点儿别的东西呢。买一送一哦。格朗泰尔想这么说，可是他实在太困了，连舌头都动弹不得，只好往胳膊里又趴得深了一点，只有眼皮还不肯合上，那身影伴着烛火，在他的视线里摇动。

“……再见。”恍惚之间，他听到了那声告别。

格朗泰尔从软和的被子里醒过来，发现自己的手指还紧紧地攥着被子角，大概是梦里辛勤劳作的后遗症。他伸出手探了探，发现床上只躺着自己一个人，又把脸埋在被子里喃喃道：“……安灼拉。”

“客厅。”清亮的嗓音从门外传来。

“你这个人未免也太可怕了……”格朗泰尔十分确定自己刚才的声音已经接近气声，他翻了个身，嘟囔着从枕头底下摸出手机，“都快五点了，我这个午觉睡得真沉。”

明天下山给车加满油，再交上最后一批木雕，换来一些有备无患的纸币以及金银首饰，他们就可以出发了。启程的时日一天天临近，从繁重的准备工作里解脱出来的格朗泰尔却睡得愈发安稳，仿佛在停下或者向前的简单二元世界里，回归了真正的平静。一个不注意，时间就在他裹着被单蒙头大睡的时候呼啸而过。

他醒来的时候，总能在客厅里找到安灼拉。

“你还在削这些东西么？”格朗泰尔抓着头发走出卧室，将视线定格到盘腿坐在地上的安灼拉，还有他脚边堆了一地的木条——约莫一米长、二指宽、一端削成尖角。那人的手里正拈着一根同样长度的木棍，另一只手拿着雕刻刀，“今天我都还没有帮忙。”

那天安灼拉找回记忆后，便翻出保留下来的木料，开始一根一根地制作木条。起初格朗泰尔对此还有些担忧，蹲在他旁边盯了那双动作优美手看了一会儿，便不得不放下了心，只是乖乖拿起砂纸帮他磨掉木棍上残留的棱角。安灼拉依旧蒙着眼睛，但黑暗根本无法阻碍他越削越快、越削越多，屋子里不知不觉就堆满了尖头木棍，武器，抑或是陷阱？格朗泰尔耸耸肩，哨兵或许有自己独特的战斗技巧。

“没事，”安灼拉点了点头，“差不多了。”

格朗泰尔又估量了一下房间里堆着的木棍，在不到一周的时间里，哨兵已经弄出了七八十根。明天他们就要走了。格朗泰尔走到落地窗旁，黄昏的天空呈现出一种甜美的、桃子般的色彩，这将是他最后一天，在屋子里欣赏落日。

也是他们最后一天，在这屋子里吃晚餐。

“今天我想做点好吃的，”格朗泰尔留念地看着窗外那片树林，“不过已经无饭可做了，只有和罐头干粮一块儿买回来的冷冻鸭胸肉焖豌豆饭可以加热，当初定计划的时候没顾及到这种精神需求。”

“橱柜底下，”安灼拉在他背后说，“有一瓶酒。”

安灼拉的计划永远比他完备，格朗泰尔真的从橱柜最下层的角落里，翻出一瓶白兰地，瓶子上的标签，竟也能激起他几分怀旧之情。塔里的致幻剂供应太过充足，格朗泰尔也磕得太狠，刚刚搬到深山里的时候，曾受困于药剂突然减量带来的生理性烦躁，便习惯性地备上几瓶酒。酒精既是能麻痹神经的不错的消遣，又不至于再次让他成瘾——格朗泰尔还没自恋到能够对自己的体味上瘾——当然，自从安灼拉来到这里，格朗泰尔显然有了更多的消遣，几乎都忘了这回事。

“你竟然没把它丢掉。”格朗泰尔赞许地说，“我的精神需求得到了极大的满足。”

安灼拉在客厅里颇为傲娇地哼了一声。

格朗泰尔哼着不知名的旋律加热了饭菜，又拿了仅剩的玻璃杯，用脚踢开几根木头，坐到安灼拉旁边，后者放下了手中的木条和雕刻刀。他先和安灼拉分了一份鸭肉饭垫肚子，又倒了半杯酒，此时窗外的天色转变为浓重的橘红，照耀着那微微摇晃的深金黄色液体，确实有那么几分意境。安灼拉凑到他手边闻了闻，立刻又缩了回去，撇嘴道：“真呛。”

格朗泰尔没忍住噗嗤一笑：“哨兵感官敏锐就是好啊，来一点儿就上头，省酒又省药，可不怕你跟我抢了。”他感受到安灼拉在黑色布条后面狠狠瞪了他一眼，便在另一个玻璃杯里倒了约莫四分之一的白兰地，塞到那人手里：“来吧，一半的剂量，双倍的幸福。”

“我不喜欢致幻剂，”安灼拉以试毒般的小心谨慎抿了一口，“我生气的时候，总有人拿着药丸求我磕。”这是他第一次谈起过去——格朗泰尔能够想象那些关切而担忧的神情——为什么要愤怒？有什么值得不满的呢？让我们帮你疏导呀。**梭麻，快来几片梭麻。**是不是从那时起，青年开始明白，触手可及的欢愉、慰藉与生理心理的解决方案，不过是无边的囚牢？

“如果我们是在塔里遇见，你怕是要讨厌我的。”格朗泰尔喝了一口酒，辛辣中混杂着果香和木香的液体灌入他的喉咙，“我那时候像所有人一样，忙着派对、嗑药、换床伴，如果有哪儿不对头，必定只是因为新鲜劲过了——抗药性，人总有抗药性，只要换种配方，生活就将回归正轨。我花了不知多久，才终于老实承认在这条路上跑得再快，也无法通向任何地方——啊，或许那个梦也起了几分作用。”

“梦？”安灼拉不知道什么时候将头靠在了他的肩膀上。

“只不过是些连电影也不会演了的庸俗场景。枪炮、硝烟、英雄主义的牺牲，”格朗泰尔又给自己倒了半杯酒，抬头目视着前方空荡荡的白墙，酒精使他的胃里暖洋洋的，思绪四处飘荡，“但这感觉就像——有什么人敲碎了那些旖旎摇曳的美梦，让我浑身冷汗地从军营中醒来，而外面就是轰鸣的战鼓——原来在那些幻境下方，还存在着别的真实。”他发现自己的语言不可抑制地愈发抽象化，便低下头解嘲道：“说来委屈，明明连武器都轮不上我拿。”

安灼拉没有评判他，只是有样学样地给自己添了酒：“有点像保留地。”

格朗泰尔没有出声，安灼拉抿了口酒解释道：“在宴会的中心，所有人都心满意足地忘记了变化和对立的可能，但这种麻痹才真正令我不安。有时我会看到，新的风暴在被遗忘了的边边角角四处孕育，我必须……”

安灼拉的声音渐弱下去，只是又往他肩膀上蹭了蹭，格朗泰尔评价：“你语言功能恢复得蛮快嘛。”

“……你话多，”那人把脸埋在他的衣服里闷闷地说，“适合训练。”

格朗泰尔轻轻转了身体，让安灼拉正对着他，手指按上了黑色布条下方的太阳穴：“这就喝多了？”

“没有。”安灼拉立刻严正抗议。

“完蛋，真喝多了。”格朗泰尔好笑地揉着怀里人的脑袋，“我去给你倒杯水。”

“不要，”安灼拉拒绝道，“我们还没有干杯。”

“好，干杯干杯，”格朗泰尔小心地把安灼拉从怀里扶起来，那张白皙的脸通红一片，他帮着安灼拉抬起杯子，与自己的酒杯轻轻碰触，“干杯了啊，来。敬什么呢？敬逝去的岁月？”

“敬永不终结的历史。”安灼拉果断地纠正，他的手用上了几分力气，杯口间传来清脆的玻璃撞击声。

“好好好，会说话就多说点——敬永不终结的历史。”格朗泰尔仰头将杯中酒一饮而尽，又慈爱地看着安灼拉皱着眉头喝干净了他的酒，“还有什么？”

“我不会讨厌你，”安灼拉面色通红、没头没脑地来了一句，“我挺喜欢你的。”

格朗泰尔差点失手把杯子摔地上，只当面前的人确实是喝多了，好心好意地哄道：“好啦好啦，别忙着告白，你连我长什么样子都不知道呢。”

“你的头发是深棕色的。”安灼拉重重地放下酒杯，愤怒地哼了一声。

格朗泰尔瞠目结舌，揉揉眼睛，确定那布条还在安灼拉脸上：“……什么？”

“不同的发色，”安灼拉竟似有几分得意地扬起嘴角，“味道不一样。”

“太可怕了，你最好告诉我你还知道什么秘密。”格朗泰尔抓抓自己的头发，却忍不住笑出声来，“我真不敢想象，你要是睁开眼睛，得成什么样啊。”

“其实我们挺般配的，”安灼拉不知为何又绕回了这个话题，一本正经地说，“你看到永远的失败，我看到永远的胜利，把后面的勾掉，就只剩下永远了。”

“我觉得你搞不好是个数学天才，”大概是酒精上头，格朗泰尔觉得自己的脸也红得厉害，“我完全不明白你在说什么。”

安灼拉不以为意地嗤了一声，又要往杯子里倒酒，格朗泰尔连忙哄劝着抓住他的手腕，于是只有杯底铺了一层金色液体，安灼拉举起酒杯说：“敬永不停息的未来。”

我们到底都敬了些什么奇奇怪怪的东西。格朗泰尔把这句话咽进肚子里，陪着安灼拉举杯。我还可以想出很多，他想，敬衣衫褴褛者们的狂歌怒吼，敬荒原之上的滚滚惊雷，敬无何有之乡、广漠之野的参天大树，敬淬火的剑锋和高温熔化涌流的铁水。

混杂着醇香的酒精味飘荡在空气里，敬不曾结束、并将永不结束的一切。

第二天中午，格朗泰尔下山加满了油，带着最后一批木雕踏进了分销商的库房，八名执行官在那里等着他，肩上绣着新世界的纹章。而一旁的分销商见他进来，面色又苍白了几分，急急忙忙地解释：“……实在不好意思，我只是看你对那个工具人都快要疯魔了，联络了心理咨询机构，没想到委员会——”

“因为您痴迷的不是某位公民，而是工具人，先生，”为首的执行官打断了她，带着职业化的微笑，向格朗泰尔解释，“工具人是避免对性的求而不得引发的爱情幻觉、维持新世界安稳运转的重要环节——这还是第一次出故障。我们必须把您带走，再去您那里回收工具人。”

**回收。**这个词令格朗泰尔在背后攥紧了拳头，时至今日，他们依然想要熄灭那跳动的火焰。本能的恐惧与焦虑袭上心头，格朗泰尔更用力地掐了自己的手，冷静。他环顾四周，看到了执行官们身上的精神回路，各自隐隐约约散发出冷光——两名向导，六名哨兵，他们是准备好了来干粗活儿的。

那么，至少他的向导身份依然是秘密。

“还请您先回委员会分部稍事等候，”执行官首领礼貌地微微颔首，做了个手势，两名健壮的哨兵绕到格朗泰尔身后反铐住他的手，押住他的肩膀，“我们带回工具人后，会进行进一步的问询和疏导。”

“……疏导。”格朗泰尔低低重复了一遍。

“是的，不必担心，”执行官说罢，又安抚性地对紧张地站在一旁的分销商微笑道，“确实是少见的病症，但凭借着委员会丰富的经验与知识，我们将制定出有效的治疗方案。”

**治疗方案。**所以，这些执行官制服笔挺、腰间别着手枪站在这里，不是为了阻碍他们的逃跑计划，不是为了抓捕曾经力量强大的破坏者，亦不是为了揭穿格朗泰尔这位隐姓埋名、谎报身份的向导，只是因为在这段时间里，格朗泰尔只干过安灼拉，也只被安灼拉干过。格朗泰尔一时间竟不知道该愤怒还是该哈哈大笑，他又用力地掐了掐自己的手背，必须冷静。事情并非没有转机——执行官们只当这是单纯的追捕行动，并未准备好来场恶战，带来的向导估计也以感知和探索见长——那么他隐瞒着的向导身份，依旧是一个变量。

谁知道一颗子弹能够决定什么？

必须让执行官把他带上，如果是安灼拉，会怎么做？格朗泰尔心下突然一亮，他再抬头时，眼泪已经盈满了眼眶。

“你们不懂爱情，”格朗泰尔呜咽着说，“所谓的快乐和自由跟爱情比起来不值一提，爱一个人就是想天天陪在他身边，给他最好的一切，别人碰我一根指头，都觉得肮脏不堪。你们竟然从未臣服于爱情的力量，我为你们悲哀。”

在执行官们交换眼神的时候，格朗泰尔哭哭啼啼地念叨起了情不知所起，一往而深这类的陈旧台词，却在脑海里偷偷伸出自己细弱的精神触手，只输送出一个念头——

多好的样本啊。

格朗泰尔不能冒着暴露身份的风险，来操纵执行官们的大脑，只能暗自激发这些新世界的管理者们早已习惯了的思维方式。

“我爱他，我不管什么工具人，我就是要跟他在一起，其它什么我都不要。”格朗泰尔弯下腰来，越哭越悲惨，越哭越凄凉。

他用余光瞟到两个向导再次交换了一些复杂的眼神：把这个案例做好，我们今年的典型就有了，说不定还能弄出几篇热门文章。

“我要见他，求求你们了，什么代价我都愿意付，”格朗泰尔背着手蹲在了地上，两个哨兵竟然没有阻止，他把脸埋在膝盖间抽泣，“我要见他。”

那些环绕着他眼神里混杂着厌恶、轻蔑、嘲笑和好奇，更多的是鲨鱼见血的贪婪——一个火爆案例即将诞生于这偏远城镇，任凭你功高盖世，也得对流量低头。执行官首领轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋，带着抑制不住的笑意：“既是如此，我们便让你一起上山。”

格朗泰尔发誓，有人正在检查包里的单反。

他坐着委员会的大越野车上了山，可是家里空无一人，客厅里只有散乱一地的食物罐头，似是有人刚刚仓皇逃窜。一个哨兵嗤笑一声，嘟囔了一句反应还挺快，旁边的向导笑着回应没点反应怎么当工具人，接着两个人就开始调情并互相捏屁股，格朗泰尔则快要哭到断气了，话说回来，屋里似乎少了不少东西。这个念头一冒出来，格朗泰尔立刻有备无患地跪了下来，俯身亲吻地板，并痴迷地喃喃：“这是他走过的地方。”

**咔嚓。**这个姿势隐藏了他的脸，给这张照片平添了几分审美价值。

敏锐的哨兵们很快追踪到了屋里残留的人类气息，伴随着一些罐头的金属味儿，正在向屋后延伸，他们追出了屋后的空地，格朗泰尔依旧被两名向导押着，边走边哭：“他是那么美的一座云石雕像。”

他快要想不出台词了。

气味线索朝着前方的密林飘荡而去，越野车开不进这里，那便徒步前行吧。密林的入口斜插着一根木棍，除了格朗泰尔并未有人注意。哨兵的嗅觉，加上向导的精神感知，八人很快在密林入口处制定了计划，四名哨兵两两一组，分别左右包抄，剩下的两名向导和押着格朗泰尔的两名哨兵走中路，随时准备进行精神联络和攻击。为了秩序，为了自由，为了热搜，执行官们开始分头行动，格朗泰尔也偷偷张开了精神屏障。

他并不去定位安灼拉，只是让自己无色无味的精神屏障，贴着向导们伸展出的精神触手前行。留出一点空隙，不要碰到它们。这些精神触手动作果断又灵敏，完全不像他颤颤巍巍的狗尾巴草。

树木环抱住他们，头顶上的阳光开始变暗，树叶的气味和腐殖土的咸腥飘荡进鼻腔，第二根木棍进入了格朗泰尔的视线。

** 穿行密林，穿行密林。**

沿着那气味继续前行，木棍更频繁地出现在他们左右，有时只是一根，有时是三五成群，以各种角度指向被树荫遮蔽的天空，仿佛正欢迎什么人的到来。执行官们也发现了这奇怪的现象，一个哨兵放开了格朗泰尔的肩膀，谨慎地前去观测，回过头汇报只是普通的木棍而已，既没有牵连着钢丝，也没有连接引爆装置。

“真奇怪啊。”哨兵拔出一根木棍看了看，摇摇头又丢回了草丛里。

这是安灼拉的木棍。格朗泰尔没力气再哭出声，好在身旁向导的精神触手早已延展到远处，安灼拉为什么要削这些木棍？

**身后恶灵，喃喃自语——**

他们继续走向密林深处，林木遮掩了更多的阳光，脚底下的树叶沙沙作响，几棵树围绕出一片不大的空地，更多的木棍交错着插在四周，似乎断断续续地圈出了半人高的舞台，仪式即将开始。四周的气氛已然紧张了不少，格朗泰尔身后的一名哨兵确认了手表上的指南针，嘟囔道：“说来奇特，我们一直在向正西方走，一点儿也不带偏的，可那气味明明——”

“联系他们。”执行官首领指示道，他面上的笑容已经完全消失了。

对讲机无人应答，另一名向导调转精神触手伸向两侧，皱着眉摇了摇头：“没有反应。”

**——自语何人？召唤我名。**

听闻此言，四人立刻进入了戒备状态，哨兵拔出了腰间的枪环视四周，执行官首领则按住额头，准备进行进一步的精神搜索。此情此景，格朗泰尔已经不哭了，他瞥向哨兵握在手里的枪，和更远处竖立着的木棍。

**二亿枪炮，蓄势待发。**

木棍，子弹，枪。他曾经两次见过这样的组合。一次是小时候跟着外祖父来山里打猎，另一次是昨天下午那奇怪的梦境。

“一定要包紧，保证能一下塞进枪口。”面对着捉摸不定、无比残酷却又无比公正的历史洪流的金发青年，只是一颗又一颗地做着滑膛枪的纸包弹。

**撒旦嘶吼：“瞄准——预备！”**

滑膛枪是一种非常古老的火器，在填入包裹着黑火药和铅制弹头的子弹后，还需用长条形的通条把火药压实，才能够发射。格朗泰尔的外祖父放完一枪后把枪收回来，竖立枪口重新填上弹药，又伸进通条，向他解释道。发射之前，要将通条固定回枪杆的金属件上，要不然一会儿再填弹就更费劲了。

反复取用通条，委实降低了滑膛枪的射击效率，也是它被淘汰的重要原因。

**穿行密林，穿行密林。**

“不过嘛，虽然是非常古老的武器，但由于适应性良好，只要施以辅助，不管是什么样的弹药，都能够发射。”外祖父满意地吹了吹枪口，

“——异常波动，在——”执行官首领高声提醒。

**决不要回头看。**

在他们背后那棵树上，安灼拉以双腿勾着树枝倒挂下来，一枪打穿了格朗泰尔左边哨兵的后脑勺。

那双蓝眼睛从格朗泰尔的视线里一闪而过，那是火焰正中、温度最高的焰心。

只要围绕着这燃尽一切的热源就好，格朗泰尔终于能够放肆地使用他的精神屏障。三位执行官向那方向举枪的时候，安灼拉已经消失在掩映的树叶之中，但似是瞬息之间，他就落在另一边的地面上跑来，过程中将子弹填入枪管，弹壳在指间一转，又将后方留出的少许火药倒入药池，作为引燃物。执行官手中的枪响了，格朗泰尔迟钝的视力，只看见安灼拉平白从地上消失，又出现在左边，那儿恰好插着一根木棍。

安灼拉擦过那根木棍时，已伸手将它拔起，夹在中指和无名指之间，又一个闪身到了右面，极为流畅地将木棍伸进枪口，填实弹药，他的身影再度消失，只剩那根木棍落在地面上。

这一切发生得极快。格朗泰尔眼中的下一个画面，就是安灼拉左手托枪、右手扣下扳机，灼灼燃烧的蓝眼睛聚焦于一点，又消失在枪口闪亮的火焰之后。

那对蓝色虹膜，那战神般的仪态，那古老的滑膛枪。

他不是太阳神，他是古往今来失语者的尸山血海之中，瘟疫一般蔓延出的阴影。

押着格朗泰尔的另一名哨兵也倒下了，聪明的向导枪口一动，正要冲格朗泰尔转来，就是一声闷响，惨叫以及腕骨碎裂的声音，显然有什么人踹了那不安分的手一脚，而安灼拉再次出现在他们视线里时，滑膛枪已经上好了膛，四周都是木棍，他无需顾忌回收利用通条的程序。

枪声再度响起。

** ——你要是睁开眼睛，得成什么样啊？**

活人将要死去，而死人将要复活。

安灼拉最后解决了执行官首领，后者至死也未明白自己引以为傲的精神攻击技巧，为何没起作用。身形修长的青年落在格朗泰尔面前，欣慰地看了看手中的滑膛枪，仿佛遇见了阔别多年的老战友。

尼罗河水年复一年干涸了又泛滥，阿开奥斯人的高大壁垒建立起来、又被诸神汇集众川流水摧毁，星象轮转，日月周流，重复将孕育出新生。

“是有点旧了，不过还能用，”安灼拉转过头来看他，“你又哭了。”

“我入戏太深，需要缓一缓。”格朗泰尔摸了摸自己的眼睛，看着安灼拉拿着年岁久远的滑膛枪，穿着他快消品牌的墨绿色T恤，腰上拴着他放雕刻刀的工具包——现在里面装的一定是子弹——却完全没有违和感。他呆立在树下，而安灼拉弯下腰去从执行官首领身上摸出手铐钥匙，走到他背后：“别哭。”

那对蓝眼睛里的火光，还跳动在他的视网膜后方。

安灼拉为他解开手铐，然后把什么东西塞进了他的手心。格朗泰尔收回那只有些发酸的手，在身前张开，那是一枚浅棕色的木制戒指。

“……什么？”格朗泰尔抬起头，戒指在新世界早已过时，那些仪式和意义也早已了无踪迹。安灼拉绕回他跟前，向他展示了一下自己的左手——修长的无名指上戴着一枚同样的木头戒指，更上方是还未愈合的、透露着脓黄色的指甲盖——安灼拉浑身上下唯一一个不完美的地方。

“想纪念一下那天，”安灼拉说，“感谢你让我醒来——你怎么还哭？”

“所以你就顺手给我也做了一个？”格朗泰尔泪眼朦胧地试着戒指，“还也是在无名指上——你这个人也太自恋了。”

“不愿意？”安灼拉用那深不见底的蓝眼睛望着他。

“愿意，”如果人一天哭了太多次，他就会缺水，而这双眼睛看起来多像大海呀。格朗泰尔莫名其妙地想，“你给我多少个，我都愿意戴。”

“并没有那么多戒指。”安灼拉实诚地说。

格朗泰尔看着左手无名指上那小小的圆环，这尺寸无比服帖，安灼拉真的太过了解他的身体。这是被遗忘了的古老承诺，还是在书页里浮现的全新隐喻？安灼拉握住他的另一只手，带领他向密林的出口走去，那皮肤干燥而温暖。他们踏出丛林、走进空地的时候，阳光如此慷慨地洒落在他们身上，而安灼拉回过头来对他一笑，眼中光芒璀璨。

他们将背上行囊、向西出发。身后依旧是漫长的夏日乐园，而火焰已经不可逆转地燃烧在这寂静无名的荒野。

我是幸运的。格朗泰尔想着，紧紧地握住了安灼拉的手。不是因为我赶上了结束，而是因为我看见了开始。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free Talk  
本文其实是福柯巨佬《规训与惩罚》的读后感，该书展示了古典时期对罪犯的残酷肉体刑罚，如何被现代社会精密的机制和纪律取而代之。酷刑是对罪犯“挑战国王权威”的报复性惩罚，但有时反而令犯罪者显得神圣——而现代系统，则旨在把罪犯的肉体与“犯罪动机”分隔开，并施以恰当的“处置”。  
这本书真的超好看的！  
然后作为ER粉当然就想到——安灼拉自然是绝对不会屈从于古典酷刑的（这个主题已经一遍又一遍地被优秀的同人作者们论证过），那么他是否能反抗现代化的“规训”呢？又要如何反抗？支撑我写完这篇接近六万字的读后感的，就是这个简单的问题（笑）。其实我并不想给出问题的答案，只想展示这个问题（喂），但是为了对得起自己安灼拉苏粉的身份，当然怎么也要推个HE出来（笑）。  
出于写作道德计，整理一下本文的化用和引用：  
第一章  
安灼拉被处理成工具人中隔断感官，耳腔、鼻腔气囊的程序，其实来自于很久之前看过的某日本hentai漫画……因为“卧槽这洗脑方式有点硬核”而记了下来，但是已经找不到了，也不知道该怎么找。在此深表歉意。  
两个人互相吹吹吹的“野马也，尘埃也，生物之以息相吹也”——庄子《逍遥游》  
第二章  
第一个车的“太阳正在猛烈燃烧，能量正在空间中失散，铁正在倒下来变成尘埃”——富恩特斯《阿尔特米奥克罗斯之死》（强烈推荐！文字美哭！）  
第三章  
安灼拉嗅觉时期大量行为的灵感来自于聚金斯德的《香水》，讲的是嗅觉天才的故事，这本小说也超好看啊大概属于每年都要翻出来看一次那种，有本喵的电影哦！  
第四章  
出去探险的“适莽苍者……”也是《逍遥游》啦。  
“格朗泰尔，你究竟是从什么时候倒的霉？”化用自略萨《酒吧长谈》主题句（喂  
第六章  
关于对错的讨论被转变成对“人性”的讨论呀、失去有效信息以后“大拒绝”的丧失呀之类之类，反正不是来自于（记忆中的）齐泽克就是来自于（记忆中的）《晚期资本主义的文化逻辑》或者《单向度的人》。安灼拉在新世界的遭遇，算是有几分隐喻了反抗性在后现代时期的生存困境吧。  
第七章  
往森林里的地上插通条、方便开滑膛枪的整个场景，都借用了日本漫画《黑礁》的大概74-76话，真的印象太深刻了。而且滑膛枪确实也是大悲时期的常用军备，刚好隐喻反抗性的复活（笑）。很多设计和动作都参考了漫画（要不就是百度百科），加粗的“穿行密林”系列歌词则来自于漫画里也引用了的《Run through the Jungle》这首歌，歌词翻译感谢网易云。  
大概如上。感谢愿意阅读这篇文章的所有人！虽然我不在lof上互动，但每一个评论我都有看，并深怀感恩。


End file.
